Do I Love Her?
by ZdBunnyMomiji
Summary: Inuyasha meets a new girl at high school named Kagome, and he dosen't know his feelings. But will Kikyou get to her first? And what exactly is her past? Why did she have to switch schools?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hello and welcome to my FF of Inuyasha. I hope you like it and read it more. I also ask that you please Review! Thanks bunches and I hope you like it!

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to a bright and beautiful morning. As he sat up and stretched, he let out a groan. Today was the first day of school. As he stood up, he reminded himself that he was a senior and it was his last year. With out much thought, he just jumped in the shower and quickly dressed. He wore baggy black pants that had chains and things hanging off, a white muscle shirt, and a long blood red trench coat. As the Hanyou slipped on his Harley boots, he heard his mother call him. He slowly made his way down to the kitchen to see his mother dinking coffee. His mother was a little shorter than him and had the common signs of ageing, but she also had warmth about her that Inuyasha secretly loved. "What mom?" He asked, grabbing his sword from the counter. "I really wish you wouldn't carry that thing." She said with a frown. "Dad left it to me for a reason. Now what did you want?" He asked getting annoyed. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted anything to eat." She said, washing her coffee cup. "No thanks, now I got to get to school." He said, walking to the garage. "Wear your helmet!" She yelled after him. Inuyasha simply kept walking and opened the garage door. As he pulled the cover off, he saw his beautiful black Harley Davidson with chrome finish. As he climbed on to the bike, he saw the silver helmet his mom had bought him a few years back to keep him safe. It had collected dust on the table, because it messed up his silver hair and hurt his dog-ears. He just shook his head and started the bike. With a roar of the engine, Inuyasha pulled out of the garage and headed towards his high school.

Kagome stood in the school courtyard, watching students slowly arrive. She loved to stand in the courtyard and watch people. She could tell most peoples personality by just watching them. She was a senior, but had to switch schools, so she was new. She arrived at school early to hopefully find a friend. She lend against a cherry blossom in the courtyard as people came to school. Most people looked normal enough, except for a few. Kagome pushed off her tree and walked around to see who was who. As she looked at some people, the sound of an engine caught her attention. She looked over at the parking lot to see a guy pull in on a black Harley Davidson. He had the most beautiful silver hair and the cutest dog-ears she had ever seen. As he walked into the courtyard, she saw his handsome features. He had the most gorgeous golden eyes and he fangs. She saw him walk over to two people she also did not know. One was a boy in lose jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. He also had a small ponytail and had prayer beads wrapped around one of his hands. The other was a girl in an ivory skirt and a pretty green blouse. Her hair was in a ponytail and she carried a large boomerang. By the looks of them she determined that the silver haired boy was a half-demon, the other boy was a monk, and the girl was a demon exterminator. Kagome just could not stop staring at the hanyou. He was so handsome, and she could tell he was built. She started to walk over when a girl came running over and wrapped her arms around the hanyou. She had long black hair and had the same face as Kagome's but her face was softer. She wore a white blouse and a blood red skirt. At this Kagome stopped and sighed. _It probably never would have worked anyway._ She told herself. And with that, the school bell rang and everyone headed inside.

Inuyasha had grabbed a seat in the back of his classroom and was watching as the students came in with mild interest. He watched as Miroku and his stupid ponytail walked in and grabbed a seat next to him. "Hey man." Miroku greeted as he sat down. Hey. When are you going to grow out your hair and get rid of that stupid ponytail?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh. "Hey! The ponytail stays!" He shot, shielding the ponytail from Inuyasha's glare. Inuyasha only laughed at his friend. Inuyasha then saw Sango walk in and put down her boomerang in the desk on his other side. "Hey Sango!" Miroku greeted with a seductive smile. "Don't even think about you perv. I'm staying away from your wandering hand this year." She shot at him. Miroku pretended to be shot in the heart and said, "that hurts! I tell you, demons control my hand!" Sango only rolled her eyes at this obvious lie. Then Kikiyo came in and sat down in front of Inuyasha. "Inu-baby, play with my hair." She said with a sweet smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and painfully played with her hair. He honestly did not know why he was still with her. He just felt like there was someone else out there. Like someone was out there for him, he just hadn't found her yet. As Inuyasha played with Kikiyo's hair, he saw a girl walk in he had never seen before. She had raven hair that went a little below the shoulders and was wearing a cute tank top and a short skirt that showed off her nice legs. He also saw she had the same chocolate brown eyes as Kikiyo and soft features but hers had a warm glow that Kikiyo did not. The girl slowly walked in a grabbed a seat in front of Miroku. "Well hello pretty lady!" Miroku greeted with a smile. "Excuse me?" She asked with a laugh. "That's Miroku. Watch out, his the biggest perv. this school has ever seen." Inuyasha told her, rolling his eyes at his friend. Kagome let out a warm laugh that made Inuyasha's heart flutter. Miroku glared at his friend and said, "well that liar over there is Inuyasha." "He's not a liar and I would know, Baca!" Sango shot. Suddenly Kagome let out a squeal and jumped out of her seat. Miroku had reached under his desk and groped Kagome's butt. Without thinking Kagome slapped him hard across the face, knocking him to the floor. Kagome then froze at what she had done, but quickly relaxed when everyone busted out laughing. "My name is Sango by the way." Sago greeted, still laughing. "My name is Kagome and it's nice to meet you all." She said with a huge smile. Inuyasha could only stare at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She just made his heart flutter and him breath heavy. Kikiyo quickly saw the look on her boyfriends face and glared at Kagome. "And my name is Kikiyo, Inuyasha's _girlfriend_" Kikiyo stressed. Kagome nodded with a smile and took her seat, watching Miroku. The teacher then walked in and the class fell silent, but Inuyasha still stared at Kagome.

Classes let out and everyone gathered in the courtyard. Kagome could not believe her luck! She had made three friends in one day. She was not sure about Kikiyo. She just got a bad vibe from her. "So, do you want to go to the movies after school tomorrow?" Kagome asked. "Yeah!" Sango said with a smile. Miroku only nodded, but Inuyasha said nothing. He only frowned at the ground. "Would you please smile?" Kagome asked nicely. "What ever wench." Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked at him in shock, but then put on an evil smile. Silently, she pulled at a beautiful Rosary out of her backpack. "Inuyasha, will you except this as a token of our friendship?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha looked at her for a second, then took the necklace and put it on. "Now…SIT!" She yelled with anger. Suddenly Inuyasha was pulled face first into the ground, creating a huge crater. Inuyasha stood up and stared at Kagome. "What did you do!" He yelled at her. "Maybe that'll teach you a lesson about calling me a wench!" She said with a smile of triumph. Inuyasha grabbed the Rosary and tried to pull it off but it pulled him to the ground again. "Now…would you like to go to the movies tomorrow?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Inuyasha said face down in the dirt. "My poor Inu-baby! You'll pay for this wench!" Kikiyo yelled, running to her boyfriends' side. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes. "Its okay Kikiyo, its no big deal." Inuyasha said with a shrug. But Kikiyo had a plan. A plan to get rid of that evil wench once and for all!

* * *

So, did you like? I hope so! Can I get two Reviews at least? Thanks bunches! Huggles for you all! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kikiyo's Plan

1Chapter 2: Kikiyo's plan

As Inuyasha walked home from school he thought about Kagome. She looked so much like Kikiyo, but had a warmth to her that Kikiyo just could not match. As he thought about her, he fiddled with the rosary. It made him smile how she had tricked him. He deserved it after what he said. If anyone else had tricked him like that he would be pissed, but he trusted Kagome. This was not going to be used for sick humor. She was better than that, he could tell. "Inu-baby!" A voice yelled. Inuyasha cringed at the sound of that name. He knew who it was and he didn't want to see her right now. He then soon felt a body on his and knew it was Kikiyo. "I'm so sorry about what happened to day after school! I can't believe that wench did that to you! My little sister might be able to get it off for you." Kikiyo said, joining him by his side. "Its alright, I don't care." He said with a shrug. Kikiyo glared for a second but put on her fake smile. "Don't worry Inu-baby, we are going to take care of it." Kikiyo said, kissing his cheek. She then ran off in a flash before Inuyasha could say anything. He didn't like the way she had said that. He knew something was going to happen and he had to stop it. Using his hanyou speed, he quickly gave chase after her.

Kagome quietly hummed to herself as she walked down the street towards her family's shrine. Inuyasha's face swam in her thoughts as she hummed her made up song. He was cute, there was no denying it. She thought it was funny when she had gotten him put the rosary on. Now they where bonded forever. Not in a romantic way, but still bonded none the less. But as she thought about it, she could remember a smile on his face as he stood up. Did he think it was funny too? She laughed at the shock that had been on his face. "What are you laughing about wench?" a voice asked. Kagome turned around to see Kikiyo standing behind her. "Oh, hello Kikiyo, I was just lost in my own thoughts." Kagome greeted warmly. "Well how wonderful" She said with a obviously fake smile. Kagomes smile faded from her face as she looked at Kikiyo. Something about her just didn't feel right. She didn't give off good vibes. Then without warning, Kikiyo dove at her and grabbed her hair, then pulled her into an ally way. Kagomes quickly got to her feet, but Kikiyo punched her right into the eye, knocking her back to the ground. "That is just a taste of what you'll get if you don't leave this school. And if you tell Inuyasha, don't expect to see tomorrow." Kikiyo threatened. Kikiyo then quickly ran from the ally and down the street. Kagomes only laid on the ground. She didn't want to move. She was afraid to move and face another day. _Maybe I should go to another school._ Kagomes thought, curling up into a ball.

As Inuyasha ran down the street, the smell of Kagomes entered his nose. He quickly followed the sent until he found Kagomes asleep in an ally. She was curled into a little ball and had a black eye. "Kagomes?" he asked in shock. The little ball stirred and Kagomes opened her eyes. It took her a second to realize who was standing in front of her. "Inuyasha?" She asked back. Inuyasha helped her to her feet and looked at her. Other then the black eye she looked okay. "Kagomes what happened?" Inuyasha asked in shock. Kagomes only hung her head and looked at the ground. "Who did this to you Kagomes?" Inuyasha asked, anger growing in him. "Nobody, I saw a stray Kitten and went to help it and fell." Kagomes lied. She knew it sounded stupid as she said it, but she was not going to tell Inuyasha the truth. Inuyasha stared at her, trying to force out the truth, but failed. "Let me walk you home." He offered in defeat. Kagomes grabbed his offered arm and they walked down the street towards Kagome's house. As Inuyasha walked her to her door, he already knew who had done it. He decided he would have a little talk with Kikiyo when he left.


	3. Chapter 3: The Break up and The Rage

Chapter 3: The Break Up and The Rage

Kagome flashed him a weak hearted smile, then closed the door to her home at the shrine. As soon as the door clicked, his comforting smile turned into a frown of pure hatred. He quickly jumped onto the roof under Kagome's window and watched her flop onto the bed in exhaustion. Satisfied that Kagome was safe, he quickly ran to the school. He knew that Kikiyo was at Archery club from 5:00 til 7:00. He saw Kikiyo practicing as he crossed the cement basketball court. He watched as she carefully aimed and got another bulls eye. She was good at what she did, Inuyasha gave her that. Kikiyo was aiming when she noticed her boyfriend coming towards her. "Inu-baby!" She cried with delight. "Hello Kikiyo." he said, anger still upon his face. "You never come to practice. Why are you here?" She smiled, ignoring the obvious anger. "Kagome was attacked today." Inuyasha stated, glaring at her. "Oh my! Is she okay?" She asked with fake concern. "Yeah, I found her alone in an ally. Would you know anything about it." He asked, shooting her a venomous look. "What are you implying?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It just seems odd, that you said you'll take care of her, and then I find her beaten in an ally." Inuyasha yelled, shaking off her arms. "Inu-baby! I would never do that! And I was helping Rin with her archery early today and could not have possibly been there at the time she was attacked." Kikiyo yelled back, her anger rising.

Inuyasha looked over her shoulder to see the little girl known as Rin trying to shoot an arrow. Inuyasha also saw Sesshomaru leaning on a wall watching. He was his Older Half-brother and was a full demon. They didn't exactly see eye to eye since Inuyasha was given the Tetsuiaga instead of him. Rin let out a yell of glee as she shot an arrow into the air. She watched the sky but seemed to lose track of it in the sun. He then watched as a smirk came to Sesshomaru's face as the arrow landed in the ground behind her. After a few seconds of looking, Rin turned to see the arrow and busted out in laughter. He then nodded at Rin and they both went to leave the field. Rin was the only person Sesshomaru let climb all over him and play with his long silver hair. He always wore lose fitting cloths and had the other sword father gave around his waist. Rin was an ignored child across the street from Sesshomaru's house. He didn't know exactly what had gotten Sesshomaru and hertogether, but he took on a father roll to her.

As he watched the two of them walk out he realized something. _How does Kikiyo know were she was when Kagome got attacked? I never told her!_ Inuyasha thought, breaking the girls alibi. "How do you know were you were when Kagome was attacked! I never told you!" He yelled at her. A sudden fear rose up in her. He could see it in her eyes that she knew she had been caught. "BITCH!" He yelled stepping back. In the back of his mind he knew it was true, but it still shocked him. "Inuyasha...you must under...""NO! I'm not going to listen to your lies anymore Kikiyo. We're done!" He yelled starting to walk off. "Stop Inuyasha!" He heard Kikiyo yell. He turned and saw her aiming her arrow at his heart. He saw tears going down her cheeks, but felt no sorrow. "I did it for us. She would have ruined everything!" She said, holding the arrow. Catching Kikiyo off guard with his hanyou speed, He ran behind her and knocked her to the ground. She reached for her bow but Inuyasha stepped on it and broke it in half. "No Kikiyo...you did it for yourself." He said, looking down at her. He started to walk off but he stopped when Kikiyo said, "Inu-baby...""And don't call me Inu-baby anymore." He interrupted, not looking at her. And with that, he left her to soak in her misery.

* * *

Okay Hi! I just want to adress, that yes Kagome looked like a total wuss in the second Chapter, but there was a point to that. Why do you think she had to switch schools? ; )! The past has not come out and Kagome has got alot to hide, so stay tuned for the next Chapters and find out what had happened to her. 

Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4: Kagome, who are you?

Hey! Double chapter post! Give me least one Review on both and I'll keep going k? Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4: Kagome, who are you?

After saying goodbye to Inuyasha, Kagome had gone strait to bed. She didn't have dinner, even though Sota had come and tried to give her food. What happened in the ally kept playing over in her mind. Kikiyo had only thrown one punch, but she hit the ground like a stone. Why? She remembered her old days at the other school. Violence was at a high point in her junior year. It was either fight or get out of the way. But sometimes you just couldn't get away fast enough. A sharp knock came, breaking her thoughts. She soon realized she was still laying on the bed, but it had faded into to Dark. She couldn't see anything but she didn't mind. The darkness was a form of comfort. "Kagome, you open this door right now! Sota tells me your hurt!" She heard her mother yell from behind the door._ Great mom is back from her great and wonderful job_. Kagome thought with sarcasm. "Like you ever cared!" She yelled at her. "What happened back then was an accident! I was trying to feed you guys!" Her mother yelled. "I don't need to hear anymore of your excuses! What you did was horrible and..." But Kagome let her sentence trail off. The memories came back hard. She shock her head and glared at the door. How dare she make her relive those awful times! "Please Kagome...I just want...to..." But the young woman's tears stopped her from finishing. Kagome only rolled her eyes at the door. As far as she was concerned, she lost her mother three years ago.

Inuyasha now sat on his bed at his house. He could hear his mother singing in the kitchen while she made dinner. He had heard it since he was little. But only her voice had ever filled the house. A father figure had never been in his life, and Sesshomaru had lived with his mom across town. His thoughts stretched out to Kagome. What was Kagome's story? She didn't seem to have a hard background, but neither did Sango when he first met her. They had met in Middle school, about five years back. She had been the new student, and not many wanted anything to do with her. Except Miroku. Miroku had been trying to get with any woman he could for years. Sango was just another unsuspecting victim. Inuyasha was ready to see another girl run away crying, He had seen it many times during their friendship, But Sango had slapped him across the face. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from laughing at his fallen friend. But as the three became friends, he learned of Sango's dark past. She lived with a foster family at the time and they where loving to her. But she was scared with the memories of what had happened to them. The memories of seeing her family be slaughtered by a robber in their sleep. The sight of watching Kohaku, her little brother, get a bullet through the chest. "Inuyasha, Dinner!" He heard his mother call. Inuyasha slowly rolled of the bed and headed downstairs to eat, with the memories still in his mind.

Kagome had been the first person in class the next day. She had quickly rushed to her seat in the back and looked down. The mack-up had not covered the purple around her eye that she had hoped it would. She had managed to sneak past her friends and her mother. She didn't want anyone crying over her. But she also didn't want to see Kikiyo and her get the satisfaction from her injury. Hearing Sango's laughter outside in the hall, Kagome pulled out some sunglasses and put them on. "Kagome?" Sango asked with a confused smile. "Hi Sango!" She greeted with a warm smile. "Would there be a reason that your wearing sunglasses in class?" Miroku asked, grabbing his seat. "Yeah...um...the sunlight is...bouncing of the tops of the desks...it gets on my nerves." She lied with a huge smile. Sango grabbed her seat and stared at her friend. "Why are you lying to us?" she asked. "I'm not! Its true, it gets in my eyes and I can't see!" Kagome said, looking for a change of subject. "Yes you are! Your nose flares when you lie!" Sango said, pointing at her nose. Kagome covered her nose and turned bright red. "I'm not lying!" she said in a last hope. Inuyasha then walked into the room and sat down in his seat. He stared at Kagome for a second, then shrugged his shoulders. "Do you know why Kagome is wearing sunglasses?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, trying to look into her eyes but the glasses covered them. "She is weird" He suggested in a dull tone. Then Inuyasha heard a sigh from Kagome only his dog-ears could hear. Sango shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her chair. Miroku leaned forward with a smile, but Kagome looked back at him. He couldn't see the death glare behind the glasses, so he got a huge slap across the face and found himself on the floor. "You're the one who chose that seat this year. It is like the last seat any girl would ever take." Sango said with a laugh.

When Kikiyo walked in, Kagome found herself short of breath. She didn't want her friends to know what had happened. But Kikiyo did not grab the seat in front of Inuyasha. She sat in the front of the room and stared at the blank board. Everyone stared at Inuyasha looking for an answer. With his eyes closed he said "Kagome, do you want the seat in front of me to get away from Miroku's wandering hand?""sure." She said, getting up. She then watch Kikiyo watch her take the seat in front of Inuyasha.

The group had gathered outside of the school, ready to got to the movies. "Kagome, please tell me why you are wearing the sunglasses." Sango begged. "Its nothing." Kagome told her. "You want to know why she is wearing sunglasses?" a voice asked. Kagome knew who it was by the sound of her voice. Sango and Miroku turned to see Kikiyo standing with a smile. Kikiyo then walked up behind Kagome and hit her the back of the head, knocking off her sunglasses. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kikiyo and let out a low growl. Kikiyo then stuck up her nose and walked off, satisfied with herself. Sango and Miroku looked at hteir friend, now seeing her black eye. "Did Kikiyo do that to you?" Miroku asked with concern. Kagome silently grabbed her glasses and put them back onto her face. "I'm going to kick her ass!" Sango yelled in a rage. Kagome turned to her friend and yelled, "God damn it Sango, I don't need your protection! I can handle myself!""Not by the looks of your eye!" Sango shot at her. "I'm not going to hurt anymore people! That girl was just there! She didn't know!" Kagome shot back, tears welling up in her eyes. Sango only stared at her friend. "What girl?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked at her friends and realized she had said too much. They wouldn't be her friends if they knew her past. She quickly ran from her concerned friends to the safty of her home. _They can not know! They will not ever know!_ Kagome said, running into her house.

* * *

Hey! Hey!

I made this one longer, because the chapter is important. It is not super long, but its long. I hope this makes you think twice about Kagome's wussyness. K, later!

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome and Inuyasha's time

1Hey, guys! Welcome to Chapter 5! You guys gave me 10 reviews, so I'm giving you another Chapter! I'm loyal to my word! ; )! Okay, Well enough of my talking, well lets get going.

Chapter 5: Kagome and Inuyasha's time

Inuyasha and the gang where still standing in the courtyard of the school as they watched Kagome run of. "So...no movie?" Miroku asked. "Idiot!" Sango yelled, smacking him in the back of the head. Miroku just stood there and looked at her. "I was just trying to lighten the mood." He said. "Well you suck at it." Inuyasha said, walking after Kagome. Sango and Miroku watched him, then Sango hit Him again. "Idiot!" she yelled, walking off. Miroku let out a sigh and then walked off towards his house.

As Sango walked towards her house she felt awful. It was mainly her fault Kagome had gotten upset. If she had just said okay and stayed out of her business, none of this would've happened. But then she started to get angry. Kikiyo had done this to her! Then she embarrassed Kagome more by forcing her to show her black eye. Almost as if she was proud of her handy work. Sango clenched her fist in anger. But soon she felt cool liquid flow down her hands. She looked down and saw she had cuts in her hand from clenching her fists. As she looked down at the blood she smiled. "Kikiyo's blood will be on my hands!" She yelled aloud.

Miroku now walked towards his apartment. He had moved out as soon as he had hit eighteen. He didn't need to be with those parents anymore. If you could call them that. He wouldn't say they where rich, but they acted as if they didn't have a child. They would put some soup on the stove and then run out to a friends party. They didn't want to grow and it made him laugh. He remembered when his mom had found her first wrinkle. She was running all over the house, calling all these plastic surgery building, trying to get botox. He had gotten grounded for a week when he laughed at his mom running around. She looked so stupid. As he climbed the stairs into the building he felt eyes fall upon him. He walked down his hall and still felt the eyes. He turned to see a door slam shut. "Stop watching me Shippo!" Miroku yelled at the closed door._ Stupid kid._ Miroku thought, opening the door to his apartment. He didn't know much about him. Only that he likes to follow him up the stairs and run into the apartment when he turns around. He let his book bag fall to the floor and headed to his fridge. He knew before he opened it that it was empty, but he always did. His apartment wasn't the best apartment in Tokyo, but he only worked at a local restaurant part time. Then he remembered, he had a job. With a sigh, he closed the empty fridge and went to his room to change for work.

Kagome quickly ran past her brother and ran to her room. She jumped onto the bed and buried her face into the pillow. _Stupid! How could you let that slip? They are going to think you're a freak of nature._ Kagome cried in the pillow. She sobbed into the pillow. Now her friends were gonna leave her and find someone less complicated. All the emotion is going to drive them away and she'll be alone. Inuyasha wont be there to protect her from Kikiyo's hate. She knew if Kagome stopped talking to Inuyasha, Kikiyo would still come after her. She needed Inuyasha, She promised _her_ that she wouldn't fight again. She owed it to her. A sharp knock came from the door, and a glare came across Kagome's face. "Go the hell away mom!" She yelled at the door. "Sorry, but I'm not your mom." A familiar voice said from behind the door. "Inuyasha?" she asked, running over to the door. She flung it open to see Inuyasha standing there. "Come in." she said, wiping her eyes. Inuyasha nodded and walked in to her room. He was taller than Kagome by a few inches, and looked out of place in her pink room with all the black and blood red he was wearing. "Do you want to tell me what happened at school?" Inuyasha asked. Sitting down on the bed. "No" she said sitting next to him. Inuyasha only shrugged his Shoulders and flopped back. "That's it? No third degree?" Kagome asked, kind of shocked. "I tried. I'm not like Sango. I don't care that much. It's your business." Inuyasha said with a shrug. "I don't think your like that." Kagome said looking at him. "What do you know about me?" Inuyasha asked her. "Nothing. But care to tell me something?" Kagome smiled. "No" He said, mimicking her. "It doesn't have to be anything big. Just something about you." Kagome told him. Inuyasha glared at her for a second then said. "If I tell you something, then you'll tell me something?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha sighed, and looked at her. I can't tell her anything big. "I have a half-brother named Sesshomaru. He lives on the other side of town." He told her. The smile faded from her face. He knew it was not what she expected. "He tried to kill me once." He added. Shock covered her face as she looked at him. "Why?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He motioned to his sword and said, "He got mad and said he wanted the sword for himself." "What happened?" Kagome asked, leaning in. Inuyasha opened one of his eyes and looked at her. She had a serious and concerned look on her face. "Well, It happened about three years ago. He showed up at the house in rage. Screaming about how it was rightfully his because he was the oldest. He got a sword that could revive people, but he wanted a sword that could kill people. He came at me with a sword he got made a few years before. I kept dodging his attacks, because I couldn't transform the tetsuiaga yet." He said. He opened his eyes to see Kagome a few inches his faces. "Then what?" she asked intently. "My mom threw herself on top of him and tried to keep him from getting at me. I quickly grabbed a chair that has next to me and knocked him out. She is a brave women. He almost became a dog demon. She risked her life for me." He finished, a smile coming to his face at the thought of his mother. "That was so sweet." Kagome said wiping her eyes. "Your turn." he told her.

Kagome hesitated. Why had she agreed to tell him about her? But you can't build a friendship on secrets. She looked at him, laying on her bed, his eyes closed. He was so handsome. Kagome just had the urge to run her fingers though his long silver hair. Her hand started to reach for a lock of hair, but she fought the urge and stopped. "Are you going to tell me or what?" he asked opening an eye. "Okay, well my dad was killed in a drive by when I was 6." She said in a rush. She then felt a small wait be lifted. It felt good to get that off her chest. To tell a friend how she felt. Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up. His face didn't show interest, but his eyes did. "I was at school when it happened. My old neighborhood was not exactly safe. Dad had wanted to move, but mom said it was best they stayed there. She thought it was safer then going to an unknown neighborhood."Kagome stopped. The hatred started pumping through her veins again. Kagome blamed her mother for it. If she had just moved, maybe everything else wouldn't have happened. "And?" Inuyasha asked, his face showing interest. "Two other people had died. It turned out that a gang was trying to kill a kid for dating a member of their gang. Funny thing is, the kid wasn't even in that part of town at the time. They just stuck a machine gun out the window and starting firing. My dad had twenty bullets in him in the final count." she finished, tears coming down her cheeks. "Don't cry Kagome." Inuyasha said, patting her back. A little pressure was lifted. She hadn't told anyone that, she hadn't even cried when it happened. "Thank-you Inuyasha." she said, pulling him into a hug. "You're welcome Kagome." Inuyasha said, hugging her back. "We should do this more often." She said pulling away. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "Everyday, we go to each others house and tell a little about each other." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "It dosen't have to be big stuff. We'll tell only a little. That way we can slowly start to underatnd and trust each other." Kagome said with a smile. "Whatever." Inuyasha said getting up. He started to walk over to the door when he felt Kagome's hand grasp his wrist. He lloked back her and she smiled at him. "Your place tomarrow?" She asked. "Sure, whatever." he said, pulling his wrist out of her hand. "It will be our Inuyasha/Kagome time." she said with a bright smile. Inuyasha shock his head at this weird girl, then walked out of the room. "See you tomorrow." she whispered to the closed door.

Hey! Hey!

Is it longer? I tried. It looks long when I typed it up today. Please tell me. It is so ahrd to type them long. And I hate Short Posts. I know it is annoying, because I've been a reviewer and I know how you feel. Well I hope you like the newest post of Do I Love Her?

Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6: The Accident and Kikiyo's Fir...

1Chapter 6: The Accident and Kikiyo's First Step in an Evil Plan

It had been a week since Kagome's black eye incident, and the purple was starting to fade. Sango never pushed the subject, if she had the urge to ask, she would put her hand over her mouth. Kagome/Inuyasha time was starting to pay off for Kagome. She had learned a lot about Inuyasha, that she never thought was possible. She had learned that Inuyasha's father had left the family soon after Inuyasha's birth. Inuyasha had felt hurt and abandon for many years afterwards. But after he had gotten a strange sword in the mail from his father, he didn't feel so bad. It was liked he cared but couldn't be there. And even if that was not the true reason, it made him feel better thinking it.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking down the street towards school. It had gotten cloudy and Inuyasha could sense that it was going to rain. "Dude, why didn't you let me pick you up on my Harley?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance. "Man, people would talk if they saw two dudes riding on a Harley. It just doesn't look right. And I don't need the rumor that I'm gay, ruin my chances with the ladies." Miroku said. "You thought you had a chance?" He asked with a smirk. Miroku only glared at him. "Anyway...do you want to go to the music store after school? I hear they have the new Slipknot CD in." Miroku said, changing the subject. "Can't. Already got plans." Inuyasha answered. "With _Kagome?_" he asked, stretching out her name. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" Inuyasha asked, giving him a poisoning glare. "No dude, but come on! You've gone over there everyday this week! You'd think you were having an affair or something." Miroku said, poking him in the ribs. "Fine then, Me and Kagome were going to watch a horror flick at her place. Do you and Sango want to come over too?" Inuyasha asked. "Sounds like a plan!" Miroku yelled with satisfaction. Inuyasha had to think for a second before he realized he had been used to get into their private plans. Inuyasha quickly punched Miroku in the back of the head, sending him to the pavement. "Next time, get your own plans and stop weaseling into mine." Inuyasha yelled, walking off. "But Sango wont hang out with me by ourselves." Miroku said in a weak tone.

Sango had sat in her seat in silence through the entire school day. Everyone just thought she was still upset about the beginning of the week, but the real story was much different. She was in fact planning an ingenious plan. A plan that would make Kikiyo regret the day she touch her friend. As she wrote down her plan and drew out the rough draft, she couldn't help but let out a small snicker. "Um...Sango?" Kagome asked leaning over. But Sango didn't answer. She was to busy planning Kikiyo's demise. She would pay, and the price was high.

Kagome was now at home, getting everything ready for that night. With Sango and Miroku now coming, she had to run to the store and buy more popcorn and soda. Thankfully Souta and her mm had left. She didn't need them meeting her friends. It would only make things worse. She quickly popped the DVD version of The Cell. It was the most disturbing movie she had ever seen, and she thought it would be scary enough for Inuyasha. Only five minutes later, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all smiling on her front door step. "Come on in!" She said with excitement. Everyone came in, grabbing sodas and handfuls of popcorn and candy. After everyone was sitting comfortable, Kagome turned off the lights and started the movie. About Halfway into the movie, Kagome had cuddle against Inuyasha and Sango had grabbed Miroku's hand. Inuyasha had pretended to not notice Kagome, but her small body against his made him feel warm all over. About near the end of the movie, Kagome had wrapped her arms around his waist and was jumping at every little thing. Inuyasha could only smile when she jumped. He found himself watching her more than the movie. But everyone did jump when a lightning flashed and it started to pour down the rain.

Kikiyo now stood in the shrine courtyard. She hadn't noticed that it was raining til her skin started to grow numb from the cold. She stood with a bow and arrow now in her hand. She was staring into the living room window. She had been watching as Kagome slowly snuggled into Inuyasha. It made her sick. She just wanted to plunge and arrow into her heart. But no.... It was not time for that yet. She had to get step one into play. The threat must be made, before the action is taken.

The movie had come to an end and everyone was laughing and joking about how everyone had acted. "Sango! You were about to go through the roof!" Miroku laughed. "Well, I thought Inuyasha wasn't able to breath with how tight Kagome was squeezing him!" Sango laughed. Kagome grew a bright red. She hadn't really realized that she had gotten that close, until the movie ended and the lights were back on. Everyone was laughing and poking fun, when suddenly, a flash of lightening went thought the sky and the power went off. Kagome screamed and jumped into Inuyasha. "Sango..." Miroku said with shock. Kagome suddenly heard a slap and Miroku hit the floor. Kagome let out a soft giggle and felt around her. She felt Inuyasha next to her, and knocked over the bowl of popcorn. "Oops..." She said, blushing in the dark.. "We need to get the power back on." Inuyasha said. "The power box is in the washing room." Kagome said standing up. "Me and Sango will go to see if I can fix it. This happens all the time in bad rainstorms. Inuyasha, you go to my room and get some candles out of my desk. There should be a lighter there too." Kagome instructed. Kagome felt around for a second til she found Sango's arm. She silently led Sango towards the back of the house to deal with the power. Hopefully she could get it fixed.

Inuyasha had to slowly make his way. He was not as familiar with Kagome's house. After running into a bathroom and the guest room, Inuyasha had located Kagome's. As he opened the door, a sudden chill filled the room. He took a step in and felt the carpet was soaked. He looked around and saw Kagome's window was wide open and water was pouring in. A low growl escaped from Inuyasha. He sniffed the air and soon knew who was in the room. With a flash of lightening, He saw Kikiyo's form sitting on the bed. "Hello, Inuyasha..." She said, standing up. "Kikiyo..." he growled. Inuyasha made a move to knock her down, but she shot an arrow and stuck him to the bedroom wall. "Listen to me Inuyasha, you stay away from her. Your mine!" She yelled. "I don't belong to anyone, and nothing is going on between us!" He yelled back.. "Don't lie! I saw you two cuddling during that movie!" She said with disgust. Inuyasha went to pull himself free from the wall, but Kikiyo shot another arrow into his right shoulder. "If you know what is good for you two, you'll stay away." She threatened.. Inuyasha went to move again, but she shot another arrow into his stomach and into his left shoulder. The pain from all the arrows was starting to set in. His vision was starting to blur as Kikiyo said, "Unless you want to become a permanent ornament on that tree out there, I suggest you stay away and let me deal with this." She then jumped out the window and into the night. Soon after, the lights kicked on, and he heard Kagome coming up the stairs.

Kagome now had Inuyasha laying on her lap asleep. She didn't know how she had gotten out all the arrows. Her hands were shaking from fear as she stroked his hair. How could Kikiyo do such a thing? She was out of control. Maybe something did need to be done._ No! The promise had already been made. I can't break it! Not after what had happened!_ She thought with tears in her eyes. Sango then walked in and handed her the cordless phone. "Kagome, you need to take this. Its about your mother." She said in a sincere voice. Kagome didn't even remember hearing the phone ringing. She took the phone and said in a emotionless tone, "Hello?" "Kagome? This is the Tokyo Hospital. We have your mother here. She was driving drunk and got into an accident. She is stable, but is very seriously hurt." A voice answered back. Kagome felt the phone slip fromher hand and the tears slowly come out of her eyes. "Hello? Ma'am? Are you there!? Can you hear me?" the voice asked from the phone on the floor. How could things get any worse?


	7. Chapter 7: Boyfriend or Stalker?

1Okay! Sorry that its been so long, but I'm finally back, and ready to give you another chappie! Yay! So let us begin with Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Stalker or Boyfriend?

Kagome now sat numb in the room. Laying in front of her was Inuyasha, asleep. His wounds were closed up, and his right shoulder had been put back into place. As she watched him sleep in the hospital bed, she recalled everything that had happened.

She had just turned on the lights, when she heard something hit hard upstairs. She had heard it before, but she thought it was outside. But now she was sure it was upstairs. She quickly rushed up and into her room, were she saw Inuyasha unconscious pinned to her wall. Only horror filled her as she lightly touch an arrow, but no movement came from him. She slowly pulled on an arrow, until she felt in release from the wall behind. She then carefully did the rest, and laid Inuyasha on the her lap. He was so warm as he laid there. She realized he had come back consciousness when he flinched in pain. She silently stroked his hair, trying to relieve the pain, but knew only when the arrows were out would he feel relief.

So now she was in the Tokyo Hospital, going between his room and her mothers. She had to admit, she found herself in Inuyasha's room more than her mothers. She only had gone to bring Inuyasha here, and get him some help. She thought that Sota would be in there, ut he was no where to be seen. So she left, and sat in Inuyasha's room.

Slowly, she pulled her chair next to the hospital bed, where the sleeping hanyou lay. She grasped his hand into her and squeezed it in hopes of a response, but nothing. He was still deep in sleep from surgery. As she looked upon his face, a small smile crept upon hers. He looked so peaceful. As if all the pain was gone from his world. Slowly, she lowered her head upon his arm, and breathed deep his sent. Nothing really mattered now. Only that she was with him in his time of need.

But suddenly a sound from outside the room snapped her out of her happy trance. "I know her! I just want to see her and make sure she is all right!" a manly voiced yelled. Kagome quickly got to her feet, and ran outside to see what was going on.

A man with pale skin, and black hair going down his back stood at the reception desk. He had on a pair of worn blue jeans, and a faded grey shirt that had a tare in the back. But what caught Kagome's attention was that Sota was standing next to him. "I'm sorry Naraku, but only immediate family!" the nurse yelled at the man.

"Sota?" Kagome asked, walking over. "Kagome!" he yelled, flinging himself into her arms. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Mom left me at the club, so Mr. Naraku brought me here." Sota explained. Kagome could only roll her eyes. _Typical mom, always forgetting about us, and doing whatever she wants._ Kagome thought with anger. "Sota, you know better than to ride with strangers!" Kagome lectured. "Naraku is not a stranger, he was moms date!" Sota said happily.

Kagome placed the happy boy on the ground and stared at the man. As he looked upon her, she saw that he had dark black eyes, with blue eyeshadow around them. He walked up to her and asked, "Could you please tell them to let me in?" Kagome slowly shook her head. She didn't like this guy. He felt just wrong. Something told her to grab sota and back away. So, she slowly grasped her little brothers hand, and went to back up into the hallway to the hospital rooms. But he grabbed her wrists and hissed, "Tell them to let me in!" Kagome pulled her wrist free and said, "You can't tell me what to do!" She then suddenly felt the pain of his hand slapping her across the face.

At that moment, Kagome didn't know what it was that made her do it. It could've been the rage of Kikiyo screwing around with her life, it could've been her past coming back to haunt her. The only thing that brought her back to her senses was when she felt her foot connect with Naraku's face, sending him across the waiting room. She then lowered her legs and calmly regained her composer. Then with a small tug, she pulled Sota with her into the hospital hallway to go see their mother.

Hey! Hey!

How was that for action? But will Naraku get the hint and stay away? Find out in the next Chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Feelings, and More Pro

1Whoa! My head just did a 360 from all the reviews! Wow you guys! Thanks so much! Just for that, I'm giving you and early update! I hope you enjoy you good reviewers award! LOL!

Chapter 8: Hidden Feelings, and More Problems

Kagome sat silently doing her homework in Inuyasha's hospital room. It had been two days since the attack from Kikiyo, and tomorrow, Inuyasha would be going home. All he did was lie in his bed and look out the window. He didn't say anything to her. Kagome had ended up doing his homework for him. He just didn't seem like he cared. He hadn't even said anything to her since he had come around.

She sighed as she looked down at her calculus homework. Everything was a mess and she couldn't even get Inuyasha to tell her anything about him. The whole Kagome/Inuyasha time deal had died away after the attack. Silently, Kagome closed her book and looked at him. _How can I get something big out of him, when I myself, cannot give anything big?_ Kagome wondered to herself. Then with a deciding nod, she took in a deep breath.

"Inuyasha?" She asked softly. She saw a small flinch at the sudden sound, but he did not move. "Remember our Kagome/Inuyasha time we had started?" She continued. He nodded out the window. Happy to get a sign from him, she moved her chair close to the bed. "You might have noticed my...dislike of my mother." She started slowly. Inuyasha turned his head towards her and looked up in interest. Remember what I told you about my dad? Well, the anger and situation just went down hill from there. As I said I was 6 at the time, and missed him very much. Sota was to young to remember him, and Mom was always to busy getting drunk to care." She said, paining coming to her eyes in tears. "But I was 6, and my mom was the only thing I had left. She was my light in the darkness, but she didn't always shine when I needed her. And I needed the love a mom should give a grieving child, but I never got it..." the tears were starting to flow down her cheeks as she said these painful words. The tears fell upon Inuyasha arms that lay still upon the bed.

"But like I said, I loved her like any daughter does. But that night...I had a fire in me that burned of pure hatred for her." She said through gritted teeth. She pulled her hands and the beds sheets into a tight ball as the memory came back to her. "After about a year after my fathers death, my mom became a worker a Food Lion slash hooker. She was obsessed with sex and drugs. But it never really effected Sota and Me until that one day. I had picked Sota up from School and we had walked over to my moms job to get a ride home. She told us to go wait in the workers lunch room and wait for her. Well after about two hours we walk out to see where she is, and one of her work friends said that she wanted us to wait outside while she got the car.

We did and we sat on the curb until 9:00, like good little children." She cried, the tears coming out faster now. "She had gotten drunk and forgot about us in the workers lounge. She then decided that she would got to her 'second job' and pick up some clients at a club." She said, the words swelling up in her throat.

Suddenly she threw her self onto Inuyasha's chest ad sobbed into his hospital gown. "Sota caught Pneumonia and almost died that year! That bitch didn't even cared!" she cried, letting it all go. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted all the pain to go away. All the hatred to leave her body and float away. She wanted to be numb again! To feel nothing and have no senses. She wanted to tell it all to him and only him. But he wouldn't understand the rest. Not after what she had done to that girl...

But suddenly she felt a hand upon the back of her head. She felt it slowly stroke through her hair, comforting her. "Its okay Kagome, let it out..." Inuyasha comforted. Kagome continued to sob into his chest, letting his comforting hand sooth her tired soul. She cried until she felt her self slip into sleep, and there was no more pain left to feel.

Kagome awoke to a soft motion. Her head was slowly rising and falling, as if rocked by the smooth waves of the ocean. She could also feel something resting on the back of her head. As she lay there, rocked by the soft motion, she started to remember everything that had happened. She had confessed a painful part of her past to Inuyasha, and then cried uncontrollably.

Slowly, she lifted her head up and looked to see Inuyasha asleep. As she raised her head, she felt the hand on the back of her head slide down and rest upon her back. She liked the way it made her feel. She felt so secure next to him. She wanted to remain his for all eternity, and never leave his side._ Is this more than a friendship I'm building?_ She wondered to herself.

But a sharp knock on the door made her sit up strait, letting his arm fall back to the bed. Stretching her stiff back, Kagome stood up and walked over to the door. But as she reached for the door knob, something inside told her not to. "Who is it?" she asked in a fake deep voice. "Inu-baby! It's me! We need to talk about our discussion the other night." Kikyo's voice rang out. _That Bitch!_ Kagome thought with anger. Ignoring all her common sense, she threw the door open, only to see a sad sight. It was Kikiyo standing there, with an arrow aimed straight at her heart. "Foolish wench!" she yelled through gritted teeth. Kagome was frightened, and angered at the same time. How dare she mess with her? After all the pain she was going through? She had suffered enough! The bitch was going to die!

With a cry of anger Kagome shoved aside the bow and arrow, and drug Kikiyo to the ground. They kicked and scratched at each others faces as they rolled across the floor. The hospital staff were yelling for help, trying to break the two girls apart, but no avail. Suddenly Kikiyo kicked Kagome back into a cart of syringes, and ran for her arrow. With Anger, Kagome grabbed a syringe and dove at Kikiyo, plunging it into her heart. But at that same moment, she self t sharp pain go through her chest.

She looked down to see Kikiyo's arrow going through her chest, but it was glowing purple. "You foolish wench!...you h-have made...the b-b-iggest mistake...ever!" Kikiyo laughed, coughing up blood. "I will now live on...i-in you! Tormenting you...f-f-f-from the i-i-inside!" She coughed. Then with one last sickening smile she and her arrow started to fade and formed a bright purple ball, which entered the whole in her chest. Then with a bright glow, the whole sealed itself, and the signs of a struggle vanished, leaving Kagome stunned from what just happened.

It that not the coolest thing you ever read? I jus thought of it as I went, and I was like "That is sssoooooo perfect! LOL1 Stay tuned ofr another chappie soon!


	9. Chapter 9: The Race to Save Kagome! Part...

1

Hey! Coolies to all my Reviewers! You peeps are so great! You make me so happy! LOL! I have one thing to say for one Reviewer who has showed so much enthusiasm for this story. Gothic girl21-Thanks for your super hyper Reviews! They make me smile so much when I see them! Thanks! Okay, now lets see how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing!

Chapter 9: The Race to Save Kagome! Part one

Kagome was in shock from what had happened. _Wasn't Kikiyo just her and I had a arrow through my heart?_ Kagome asked her self, clutching her chest. _I was, but now, I'm in you for all eternity!_ A soft voice whispered in her head. Kagome suddenly grew big as the voice still rang in her ears. "Kikiyo?" She asked the empty hall. She slowly stood up and looked around, trying to see where the voice could've come from. But all the nurses had gone to check all the patients, and there was no one in the hall. "Sir! You have to stay in bed!" a voice yelled. "Get your hands off me!" a voice yelled, which Kagome knew by heart.

Inuyasha suddenly bust out of his room, with broken IVs, and wires still attached to him from the machines, trying to fight off a rather chunky nurse. "I said get off me!" he yelled, throwing the nurse down the hall. Kagome could only stare at him and smile. He quickly ran over to her, grabbing her arms, and asked, "Where is that Bitch! I heard her voice! I know I did!" Inuyasha was shaking her for answers, but Kagome only stared at him. Actually, she was wondering the same thing.

Inuyasha had been forced back into his hospital bed, and visiting hours had ended, forcing Kagome to go home. As he lied there, he thought about what had happened. He had smelled Kikiyo! He knew she was somewhere. Her smell was so strong in that hallway, it was as if she was still there.And no one wanted to tell him what had happened in the hall! He let out a sigh and looked back out the window. _Poor Kagome..._ Inuyasha thought, as he stared out into the night.

Kagome now lay on her bed in her pajamas, with her hair wet from the bath she had just taken. _What is going on? I know I stabbed something!_ Kagome thought with anger. As she thought about this, she felt a sudden pain in her chest. She clinched it in serious pain. Her heart felt as if it was on fire. She rolled on the bed in agony, wishing for it to stop. She then heard a door open, and heard Sota's voice ask, "Kagome, are you okay?" She rolled off the bed and fell to the floor on her hands and knees. "Sota...Help me!" Kagome begged with tears in her eyes. Sota could only stare as Kagome panted on the floor.

It was becoming harder to breathe, and she couldn't feel her hands or feet. "So...ta!" She cried, losing her breath. "Kagome..." he cried, tears welling up in his eyes. Kagome's arms gave way, and she fell face down on the floor. "Inu...yasha!" she breathed out in tears. The last thing she heard were footsteps running out of her room.

Sango walked along a deserted street, mad that she had made visiting hours at the hospital. She had gotten there at 7:50, and visiting hours were over at 8:00! She had time! She kicked a small stone as she walked towards her house. Then she thought of her 'house' and what it was. The pent house in one of the most expensive buildings. Sango hung her head in pain. She loved her foster parents! Really, she couldn't have asked for better. But she had real parents once, and she missed them everyday. And it was all her fault! She could've saved Kohaku! But no, she had chickened out and had hidden in the closet. She had thought she heard a noise downstairs, so she went to the stairs and saw a shadow moving. She was young and she thought it was maybe the bogeyman or a strange demon. And she could've woken Kohaku up and saved him! But no, she had left him to sleep and get a bullet through the chest. The tears came as they always did, but Sango didn't care, she was to tired to care anymore.

As she walked she heard hurried footsteps. She looked up to see a young boy, about eight, running down the street with tears flowing down his cheeks. She quickly wiped away her tears and stopped the boy. "What's wrong?" She asked him, catching him. "My...s-sister! Something thing...i-I-is wrong with her!" He said through the tears. "Were are you going?" She asked him with concern. "I-I have to get I-Inuyasha!" He answered. "What's her name!" Sango demanded. "K-K-Kagome H-Higurashi!"He cried. _Kagome!_ Sango thought, running off towards her house.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open._ Kagome!_ He thought. Something told him that something was happening. He sat up quickly and started ripping out the IVs in his arms, and pulling off the wires. He ran to the door, but at that time the fat nurse had come to check on him. "Sir! You have to get back in the bed now!" She demanded. Inuyasha quickly ran over to his window, and did that he has been wanting to do since he got there, he jumped out. He then gracefully landed on the street below his three story window. And as he ran off he heard the nurse yell, "Get back here you damn hanyou!"

Getting inside had been the easiest part of the whole plan. The wench's mother was out, and the brother had left the door open. Kikiyo slowly walked up the stairs and without a sound open the door to Kagome's room. She had managed to lean herself up against the wall under the window, but was in to much pain to really move. "Hello Kagome." she greeted with no emotion, as she sat down on her legs in front of her. Kagome's pain filled eyes turned and looked at her. "I...killed...you..." She said slowly and painfully. "I Know! And after that little promise you made to Yurokia. And anyways, You didn't kill me, It was only a demon puppet." Kikiyo said in fake shock. Kagomes eyes showed ful shock._ How does she know about her!_ Kagome thought. "Oh Kagome, you were such a rebel back at your old school. How could you let things get out of control?" She continued as she pulled out a small bottle. A glare formed on her face as Kagome watched kikiyo. "But I'm sure your tired of me going on about you. Lets get started." Kikiyo said, looking bored again. Suddenly a white dragon-looking creature with eight short legs and a long body appeared by Kikiyo's side. Kagome knew that it was a soul collector and that she was screwed.

Kikiyo reached down and grabbed the bottle and forced to Kagome's lips, making it go into her mouth. She then ran her fingers down her throat, which made her swallow the disgusting concoction. Kikyo then put the bottle to her lips and swallowed. The soul collector went into Kikiyo and came back out purple. But as it left Kikiyo, she passed out on the floor. The soul collector then looked at Kagome with hungry eyes, and went to dive into her chest.

Sango could see the shrine ahead of her as she ran at full speed. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst forth from her chest as she got closer. But she stopped when she saw a white blur run past her. _Inuyasha?_ Sango thought confused. She quickly continued to run and saw that the door to Kagome's house was wide open. She quickly ran in and up the stairs to Kagome's room. She quickly reached for the doorknob, her heart afraid of what she would see.

As Inuyasha ran, everything was a blur. He only had his eyes set on one place. He could sense something was wrong! He knew something was happening. Soon he saw the shrine, and that the front door was open. But he didn't even bother with the door, he went strait for Kagome's window, and crashed through the window to see...

Hey! Hope you like it! I know I put up so soon, but I was soexcited about this chapter that I had to update! Please tell me what you think! This chapter is really important to me! And Kagome is going to do some crazy stuff next chapter! So please Review K?


	10. Chapter 10: The Race to Save Kagome! Par...

Hey! Are you ready for part 2? I'm so excited to be writing it for you. And for those who keep saying it, Kagome's promise might come out in this chapter. We'll just have to see if I want to reveal it or not . Alright, enough of my talking, lets get started!

* * *

_**Previously on Do I Love Her?**_

_**As Inuyasha ran, everything was a blur. He only had his eyes set on one place. He could sense something was wrong! He knew something was happening. Soon he saw the shrine, and that the front door was open. But he didn't even bother with the door, he went strait for Kagome's window, and crashed through the window to see...

* * *

**_

Chapter 10: The Race to Save Kagome! Part 2

Inuyasha only stared at the strange sight in the room. Kikiyo was passed out on the floor, and Kagome was slumped against the wall in her room, and they were both surrounded by several Demons Inuyasha knew were Soul collectors. Inuyasha walked forward, but a soul collector blocked him back. Suddenly Sango busted into the room, her face flush from running. She was breathing hard, but stopped at what she saw. "What's wrong with her?" Sango asked walking forward. The two of them squatted down and looked at Kagome from a distance. Her eyes were open, but they had no expression in them, and her face was blank.

As Sango looked at her, she became angry. She dived for Kikiyo, planning to choke the life out of her, but a soul collector blocked her back. "Kikiyo is doing something to Kagome from the inside." Inuyasha stated as he looked at her. "Well, how do we get her out?" Sango asked in desperation. "WE can't. This is in Kagome's hands now." Inuyasha answered, looking worried. _Can Kagome beat Kikiyo?_ He thought in worry.

Kagome was numb. All her senses had left her. She liked it. She could just lay here forever, and never feel pain or misery, and never had to remember the past. But Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha would also be lost. She had started over. She had began a new, but once again let her past come into play. But she wanted to remember Inuyasha. She would lose the pain, but she would also lose the love. That was something she couldn't afford to lose!

The warmth in her body came back as she remembered her friends smiling faces. Slowly she opened her tired eyes, and saw a bright light shining down on her. Slowly she sat up and saw nothing but blackness. She slowly got to her feet and looked around to see nothing. "I thought you would welcome the blackness. The painlessness." A voice rang out in the dark. Suddenly a beam of light shone down to reveal Kikiyo.

"I was ready to, but I knew I had a reason to still have feelings!" Kagome answered. "You know, I've been looking around, and you know, Your soul is so empty. But I can't blame it, with that nasty past of yours and all." Kikiyo said with a smirk. "Where are we!" Kagome demanded in anger. "I just said your soul." Kikiyo answered in an annoyed tone. "I've been looking through your memories while I waited, and I must say, your very interesting. I never would have guessed your mom to be a hooker." Kikiyo taunted with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up!" Kagome yelled. She started running at Kikiyo so she could go hit her, but she didn't get anywhere. "What would Inuyasha think? I mean, who wants to know a girl who has a mom as a hooker! My only question is, do you know who your dad is or were you some bastered child from a day at work gone bad?" Kikyo laughed. Kagome's heart started to hurt so bad. Fresh pain came to the surface as Kikiyo laughed at her pain. "Shut up about my dad!" Kagome screamed. "Yes, your father. Victim of a gang drive by. And then you disgrace his memory by starting your own gang. Very interesting." Kikiyo continued. "Shut...up." she cried, falling to her knees. Slowly Kikiyo walked over to her and touched her shoulder. "Just go to sleep and forget. You don't have to live with this pain." Kikiyo offered.

Kagome looked up into the uncaring eyes and became angered. Kagome quickly kicked Kikiyo's feet out from underneath of her, then kicked her outward while in mid-fall. "Don't every touch me again Bitch!" Kagome yelled at her, getting to her feet. Kikiyo got to her feet and glared at the now angered Kagome. "The blood-spillers I believe it was called. You were the leader of the gang, and you were also the most feared. You didn't spare anyone. If they gave you a wrong look, they didn't see the next day. How could you sleep at night?" Kikiyo said, picking up where she left off. "I-I had to! It was either kill or be killed!" Kagome defended. "Yurokia." Kikiyo said simply. Kagome stood shocked. "And then you broke the promise..."Kikiyo said, shaking her head. Kagome tried to think of what to say, but couldn't. "She looked up to you, wanted to be in the gang. You saw a little of you in her, even though she was only 10. Then what did you do to her?" Kikiyo poked with a sickening smile. Kagome only hung her head in shame. She wanted the numbness again, she was wrong. Maybe love wasn't worth it. "That's it Kagome. Fade into the darkness of your soul and let me have control." Kikiyo said, watching with delight. Kagome looked at Kikiyo and saw that she was staring at her with content. Kagome looked at her hands, and saw that you could kind of see through them.

Inuyasha sat out side the soul collector barrier, and watched. Kagome had not moved since he had gotten there, but Kikiyo had a smile on her face. Inuyasha didn't like the way things were going. Sango had gone to fetch Miroku. She had hope he could exorcize Kikiyo from Kagome's body, but Inuyasha knew that it was up to Kagome. She had to get Kikiyo out, and she had to do it soon.

Kagome was now sitting down hugging her legs. Kikiyo hadn't said anything to her in a while and the emptiness was deafening. "You know, I can see your fears, dreams and deep desires here as well. Do you want to kill some time?" Kikiyo said with a smile. Kagome buried her face into her knees, but she noticed the were starting to become clear. "We can also control what happens outside. Like I can make you say things, and you would have no control." Kikiyo threatened. Kagome looked up at her and saw she was totally serious. With a wave of her hand, what looked like a screen formed in mid air. And on the screen was Inuyasha sitting down on her bedroom floor with a worried look on her face. "Maybe Inuyasha would like a little history lesson. What do you think?" Kikiyo laughed.

Kagome jumped to her feet and ran at Kikiyo, but unlike last time, she reached her and punched her right in the jaw, sending her back. Using the time while kikiyo was down Kagome yelled into the screen "Inuyasha! Help Me!", which she heard echo. Inuyasha stared confused and answered back, "Only you can get Kikiyo out!" At that moment, Kagome felt a fist go right into her stomach and knocked her back.

Sango was now dragging Miroku up the shrine steps. He was asleep when she went over, and she had to drag him over. As they got into Kagome's room, Sango saw that Inuyasha was examining the barrier again. "What the hell?" Miroku asked, blinking at the weird sight. "Can you get rid of the soul collectors?" Sango asked in desperation. Miroku stared for a second, then shook his head. "I can't get rid of them." He told her with sadness.

Kagome stood up and looked down to see she didn't have legs. _Shit!_ Kagome thought. "I can't wait to take over your body Kagome. Inuyasha will never know who is what. For all he knows, I was killed while in you, and now your back to normal." Kikiyo said with a sinister smile.

A pure hatred filled her as she looked upon the girl who had caused her so much turmoil. "Get out!" she ordered. "I'll confess all your little secrets to him. And then My sister will resurrect me as she was told. And me and Inuyasha will walk into the sunset together. Forgetting all about our little wench." Kikiyo thought aloud. Kagome buried inside. She wanted Kikiyo out, and gone! She didn't care where that bitch went, just away from her! "What are you doing!" Kikiyo yelled. Suddenly, Kagome became solid again, and she was glowing purple. Kagome looked up, and Kikiyo saw that her browns eyes were now pure white. "I said...get out!" Kagome ordered through gritted teeth. "No! My plan will not fail!" Kikiyo yelled, starting to glow blue. Kagome sent out a wave of purple, but Kikiyo but put up a barrier, blocking the attack. "Your not going to get rid of me Wench!" Kikiyo yelled. "I'm sick of your face, and I'm sick of you talking! You have caused nothing but pain and misery since day one! Well, guess what bitch! I said GET OUT!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly the purple spread out, and started to fill the darkness. Kikiyo tried to keep it back, but it was to powerful, and it broke her barrier. The last thing Kagome heard was Kikiyo's blood curdling scream.

Sango now lay in Miroku lap asleep, while He lend against the bedroom wall fighting off the urge to pass out. Inuyasha sat upon Kagome's bed, trying to figure out how to get rid of the soul collectors. When suddenly Kagome's body glowed purple, and a small bright ball came out of her chest. It then flew into Kikiyo's chest, but she didn't move. But the soul collectors surrounding Kagome and Kikiyo, rapped around Kikiyo and lifted her off the ground, And before Inuyasha could do anything, they flew her out of the room through the broken window.

Kagome felt like she was falling. Falling downward in a never ending abbess. When she opened her eyes, she saw noting but white. The pure color hurt her eyes, making her want to close her eyes. But she then felt her self land softly, as if on a cloud. Kagome sat up, and looked around, but saw no sign of life. A she climbed to her feet, she heard a little giggle. "Hello?" she asked. But her voice only echoed. As she walked, her footsteps echoed through the white place. "Where are you going?" A voice asked. Kagome turned around to see a little girl. She had straight white hair, with a white flower in her hair. Her robes were also white and her skin was very pale. At first Kagome didn't see her because she blended in so well. "Who are you?" Kagome asked, walking over. "Does it matter?" She asked back, her face blank of emotion.

Kagome could only stare blankly at the girls question. "Where am I? Am I in Heaven?" Kagome asked with fear. "Does it matter?" She asked again. "Yes!" Kagome said, getting annoyed. "Why? Why do you have to know these things?" She asked, still blank of emotion. Kagome only glared at the girl. _What is with this girl?_ She thought. "Look, if you can't help me, then I'm going." Kagome said, starting to walk off. "Which brings us back to, where are you going?" The girl asked. "I don't know!" she yelled. The girl only stared at her, which was making Kagome very angry. "What is your deal?" Kagome yelled, wanting to get out of there. "What is yours?" she asked. "Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed, grabbing her head.

_Why is this happening to me?_ Kagome asked, tears of aggravation coming to her eyes. But she then felt a hand upon her arm, and she looked down. "You did not answer." The girl said. "Neither did you." Kagome shot back. Kagome then saw a small smile come to her face. "My name is Kana. And no you are not in Heaven. You are in the after plain. A place were people are separated from their bodies, but not dead." She answered. Kagome smiled softly at her, calming down. "Why do you not die?" Kana asked her. "Because I have a reason to stay." She said to her, thinking of Inuyasha and the others. "You better get back soon." Kana told her, starting to walk off. "How!" Kagome yelled after her. "You must have a true reason to stay behind." She yelled over her shoulder. "What will happen if I can't?" Kagome yelled. "I'll come for you." She said, vanishing in the white.

Inuyasha had taken Sango and Miroku back to their houses. They had been so tired, they couldn't be any help. He now sat next to Kagome's bed, holding her hand as she lay still. Her eyes were still wide and had no sign of emotion, and she hadn't moved since the power ball had left her chest. "Kagome..." He whispered, squeezing her hand. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he could've helped her. He could only stare at her emotionless eyes with sadness.

As Kagome stood there, staring at where Kana had just been, The whiteness started to fade. It went completely black before it started to light up again. But instead of being in the white world, she was in her room. As she looked around, She saw Inuyasha leaning over her bed. "Inuyasha!" she cried with happiness, but when she went to hug him, her arms just went through him. And he did not respond to her voice. "Inuyasha?" she asked with confusion. She then looked over in front of him, and saw her motionless body laying on the body.

_Oh no...how am I going to find a true reason to stay behind?_ Kagome thought, with shock. With a sigh, she flopped onto the bed, knowing that her motion had gone unnoticed. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes!" Kagome answered with excitement. "You have to wake up." He said to the motionless body. "Oh..." She said, losing hope again. "I never told you, but I know how you feel about losing your dad." He continued. Kagome looked up to him in interest. "I mean, at least you know your dad. Mine was killed before I got to know him. And I sometimes wish I had known him." He said with sorrow. Kagome reached over to comfort him, but once again, her hand went through his shoulder.

"And I know I haven't been showing it, but I do really like our time together. And I'm going to miss you Kagome, if you don't pull through this. "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tears going down her cheeks. "Its time Kagome." a voice said. Kagome looked up, and saw Kana in the corner. "I just got here! You can't!" Kagome cried. Kana silently pulled out a mirror, and aimed it at her. Suddenly Kagome saw white smoke form around her, and start going into the mirror. Slowly she felt her strength being taken away from her. "Inuyasha..." she whispered in desperation. She looked into his eyes and saw a tear fall from them. "I need you Kagome. There is just something about you. I don't know why. When I see you, I just feel right. I don't know how to describe it. You help me feel better when I'm depressed." He said, sorrow in his voice. "I need you too Inuyasha." Kagome cried.

Suddenly, Kagome felt her power returning. Kagome turned to look at Kana, and saw that she had put away the mirror. "Return." she said simply. She then turned and walked through her bedroom wall, leaving her. Slowly Kagome got to her feet, and walked over to her body. She reached down and touched her hand. She then felt a force lift her off the ground and above her body. Then slowly she fell into her body and everything went black.

Inuyasha watch as Kagome closed her eyes, and then gasped for air, sitting strait up. The first thing he saw was that her eyes were bright with emotion. "Kagome?" he asked with shock. "Inuyasha!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. She felt Inuyasha pull her away and look at her with shock. "You care for me." she stated with happiness. "Of coarse I do stupid! You're my friend!" He yelled, letting go. He then got to his feet, and went to then door. "Umm...see you later." She said, not looking back at her. He then opened her door and walked out. But Kagome only smiled at him with happiness. She was going to be here for him.

* * *

YAY! This is my longest chapter in the history of me! It was a very important chapter, and I said to my self "Make it long or die!" So I did! Hope you like it. This is one of the most important in the whole story. And just from me to you, I think I'm going to bring a certain wolf demon into the stroy : D. LOL.And yes, I'm sorry, but the promise didn't come out this chapter. My sister Kristen said that it would be best to hold it back for a little longer. So kill her,not me! LOL!Read and Review! 

Laters!


	11. Chapter 11: Kikiyo Missing and The New D...

1Hey! Hey! What's up my loyal fans! I'm here with the next chapter and I'm very happy with the results from last chapter! And I'm Happy to give you next chappie so lets get it started! Yay!

Chapter 11: Kikiyo Missing and The New Demon

After Kagome became normal, the hunt for Kikiyo had started. But she was no where to be found. She had missed to Archery club meetings, hadn't been in school for a week, and there had been no attempts to kill Kagome. And even her family hadn't seen her since that awful night.

"Maybe she took the hint and skipped town." Miroku suggested as they walked back from school. "She can't!" Sango yelled in sudden anger. Everyone stopped and looked at her in surprise. "What's with you Sango? You haven't been yourself lately." Miroku asked with concern. "It's nothing. I just want to yell at her for what she did to Kagome." Sango lied. "Well, Why have you been rushing home to your room for the past two weeks?" Kagome pried. "I said it was nothing!" Sango yelled, starting to walk off. "And in class I can her you snickering evilly." Inuyasha pushed, joining her by her side. "I said it was nothing!" She yelled busting out into a run.

_Why do they have to by so nosy?_ Sango thought in anger. It was true though, she had been running home and locking herself into her room, not eating for days at a time. But she had to plan Kikiyo's death! It had now become her life long mission. But now, she wasn't so sure. If Kikiyo had skipped town, she might not get her revenge for Kagome!_ I have to find her!_ Sango told herself. If she didn't, She might walk free with no punishment for what she has done!

Miroku had said good bye to Inuyasha and Kagome at the intersection, and was now headed for his apartment. As he walked down a busy street, Sango came into his mind. She was acting so strange lately. He had even grouped her butt, but she was so deep thought she hadn't slapped him! Which was a totally shock to all of them. Miroku only sighed as he walked into his run down building. Once again he felt eyes fall upon him as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. And of coarse Miroku knew it was Shippo, but only shrugged off the feeling. He was not in the mood to deal with the clingy kid. As Miroku grabbed his doorknob he yelled "HA!" then heard a door slam. _Poor Kid._ Miroku thought, walking inside.

Once again Miroku dropped his book bag, and went over to his fridge to see that it was empty. "How shocking..." He said with a sigh. Miroku then walked over and flopped onto his couch, and grabbed the TV remote. As he click it on, he groaned with annoyance. He was reminded that he was late on the TV cable bill as the grey and black static danced across his screen. "Great..." he sighed, laying back onto the couch. And the worst of it was, he couldn't pay the bill until next Friday when he gets paid. Deciding to go for a walk, Miroku climbed off the couch and walked out his apartment.

The first thing he saw was two large green eyes staring through a crack of a door in front of him. With a sigh of defeat Miroku asked, "Hey Kid, wanna go for a walk?" Slowly the door opened, and a little Fox Demon boy walked out. His bushy brown hair was pulled into a pony tail, and had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt with a leather vest over top. But he also had a bushy tail and feet of a fox. "I...I...guess." He said nervously. "Alright lets go." He told him, walking down the stairs. The boy stood there for a few seconds before realizing he was going to be left behind, and ran to catch up.

They had reached the park and walked in silence for a few minutes before Shippo got enough courage to ask, "Why do you live alone?" Miroku stayed silent for a few minutes and answered, "Because I have to.""Why? Where is your Mommy and Daddy?" Shippo asked, confused. "They are dead to me." Miroku said simply. "I'm sorry." Shippo said with sadness. "Don't be." Miroku told him, flashing a fake smile to cheer him up. "I stay at home with Mommy and Daddy all the time." Shippo said, sadness still in his tone. "Aren't you old enough for school yet?" Miroku asked him. "Yeah, but I get picked on all the time." He answered. As he said that, Miroku couldn't help but think of Inuyasha.

He had also been picked on for the longest time when they where kids. Even he had made fun of him for awhile before they had become friends. It made him feel bad now, but he had become friends with him after all of His friends had left him. They had found out about his hand. The fact that it has a dangerous void in it was not exactly a great social tool. He had tried to hide it, but they had found out and refused to go near him, there by leaving him alone. But Inuyasha had been forgiving and they had became friends soon after. Now they were tight and nothing could separate them, unless he was being a pervert, then Inuyasha would walk off to leave him to his usual fate. "Also, they would have to pay extra money to the Thunder Brothers Gang for me to get to school safely, and we don't have that kind of money." Shippo continued._ Thunder Brothers?_ Miroku thought with curiosity.

_The Next Morning_

Inuyasha now rode his Harley towards Kagome's shrine with happiness. It had been almost two weeks since he had gotten to ride it, and it had been driving him up the wall. He reeved the engine to signal for Kagome to come out. Soon Kagome walked out side in confusion, but soon went into shock. "There is no way I'm riding that thing!" Kagome told him, slowly walking over. "Ah, come on Kagome, don't you trust me?" Inuyasha teased, holding out his old helmet he had under his arm. "How are Sango and Miroku going to get to school?" Kagome asked. "Miroku wouldn't ride it, and Sango said she had to do some stuff. Plus, I haven't rid it in forever!" He said. "I don't know Inuyasha..." Kagome said, unsure. "Pwease?" He asked with huge puppy dog eyes. "Eeehhhh...ummm...aaahhh..."Kagome tried to fight, but his eyes were to big. So, with a sigh of defeat, Kagome put on the helmet.

She slowly headed over to the bike, still unsure. "Just put your foot on the back peg, and through your leg over." Inuyasha instructed. Kagome slowly did as she was told, and seated herself onto the bike. Inuyasha then pulled out from the shrine, and shot off into the rode. As he took off, he felt Kagome squeeze him around the middle and whimper, which made him laugh to himself. But at the same time he enjoyed it. He liked having Kagome depend one him for safety. "Are we almost there?" Kagome yelled over the noise. Inuyasha nodded his head as he wove through the cars. Her grip tighten as he swerved past a 18 wheeler, and once again he laughed. It was a cute fear that Inuyasha had never seen before.

Slowly, he pulled his right hand off the handle bars, and slowly placed it over Kagome's hands around his middle. He felt such warmth go through him that he almost didn't see the yellow Volkswagen in front of him. He quickly swerved, taking the bike close to the ground, but still kept it steady. "Keep your hands on the handle bars!" Kagome yelled, fear in her voice. Once again Inuyasha chuckled, and put his hand back on the bars.

Kagome now sat safely in her desk, her heart still racing, waiting for the bell to ring. That had been the most thrilling and scary thing she had ever done since she had gotten there. But Kagome smiled as she looked down at the top of her hands. He had grabbed her hands so lovingly and protectively. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. She wasn't going to deny it any longer, she liked Inuyasha as more than a friend. But her only fear was that Inuyasha didn't feel the same way. She just wished she could have a sign that he liked her. "What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked in a annoyed tone, leaning back in his desk and closing his eyes. "Nothing." She answered simply, still smiling.

Soon Miroku came running into the class room, just before the bell rang. But Sango was no were to be seen. "Were is Sango?" Kagome whispered across the isle. Miroku only shrugged his shoulders and gave her a confused look. "Class! We have a new student!" The teacher yelled, a dull look in his eyes. Everyone turned to look at the classroom door as it opened and a kid walked in. A boy with a black bandana and sunglasses walked in. He had his long black hair in a pony tail and was wearing light worn jeans and a sliver shirt with a black vest over it. But what Kagome attention was that he had pointed ears.

Suddenly Inuyasha let out a low growl, and the Kid looked over at him. "His name is Kouga and he is from the west mountains." The teacher introduced in a not caring tone. Kouga nodded at the class and they all nodded back. "Grab the seat by Inuyasha." the teacher told him, sitting behind his desk. Kagome raised her hand and said "that's Sango's seat." "Well, she can sit in front of Miroku tomarrow." He told her. "Now sit." the teacher told him pointing at the desk. Kagome only sighed. Sango was not going to be happy tomarrow. But Miroku had a huge smile on his face that nothing could take away.

Slowly, Kouga walked to the back, his black boots clicking on the tile as he made his way. As he grabbed his seat he tilted down his glasses at Kagome and said "Hey there sexy." Inuyasha gave him a warning growl. Kouga looked at him, and started to sniff the air. "You're a mutt!" He declared. "What did you just call me!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "You heard me mutt!" Kouga yelled back. Quickly the two jumped to their feet, and gave each other a death glare. _Great, this is going to be great year..._ Kagome thought with a sigh.

Did you like? Hope so! I thought it was funny. And guess what! Last night I got so many ideas for the story! I was so happy! Well, RR! Thankies for being here for me! Ya'll are great!


	12. Chapter 12: A Lost Bet, and A Great Resu...

Hey! I just want to say, I owe my friend the world to my friend Rachel Ward, who is letting me type this on her computer! Yay and huzzah! But if my mom finds out, my ass is grass, so keep it on the down low. lol. So once again, huzzah to you Greeny (Rachel), you are my super life saver!

Chapter 12: A Lost Bet, and A Great Result!

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled out in the courtyard. "I'll see you later Kagome!" Kouga yelled, still laughing. Inuyasha know layed face down in the courtyard, in a resonable size crater. He and Kouga had once again started fighting, when Kouga had shown up and started flirting with Kagome. "You need to grow up Inuyasha and just trust me when I say that I'm so not going out with him!" Kagome yelled down at the hanyou.

"But he called you his woman!" Inuyasha yelled back, sitting up in his hole. "What does it matter to you!"Kagome yelled, holding her breath for his answer. Inuyasha only looked down at his face print in the cement. Kagome still stared at him, her eyes demanding an answer. He silently got to his feet, then answered "Your right Kagome, I shouldn't care what you do with other boys." And then he and Miroku started off towards his house.

Sango watched with a smile on her face as the two bickered, and Inuyasha walked off. For the first time in weeks, Sango was beginning to plan something that didn't have to do with Kikyou (Thanks Lost Fairy). As Kagome started to walked off to her sheins, Sango ran to her side. "Hey Kagome, can I come home with you? I need to ask you something." Sango asked, as they made their way down the street. "Okay..." Kagome said, unsure of her friend. "Thanks!" Sango smiled for the first time in about two weeks.

Sango looked around the room as they walked into Kagome's house. "Do you want something to drink?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Where is your bathroom?" Sango said. "Okay, its upstairs and down the hall." Kagome directed, walking into the kitchen. Sango waited until Kagome was out of sight, then ran upstairs, pulling out her cell phone.

She quickly closed the door behind her and dialed what she remembered to be Miroku's cell number. He had tried to give it to her and ask her out, but she only rejected him, though she kept the number in case she ever needed to talk to him. "Hello?" he voice answered. "Miroku? It's Sango. Did you notice what happened between Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango said in a hushed voice. "Awwwww sweet Sango. I knew you would finally call me. So when do you want to start baring my children?" Miroku said in a cocky tone. "When hell frezzes over you pervert! Now I have a job for you." Sango yelled into the phone. "Alright Alright! What do you want me to do?" Miroku said in a defensive voice. "I want you to get Inuyasha to ask Kagome out." She said simply. Only silence on the other end. "Did you hear me!" she yelled. "How the hell am I supposed to pull that off?" Miroku asked in shock. "Sango are you okay?" Kagom asked from downstairs. "Fine!" She yelled. "Just do it!" She hissed, then turned off the phone.

Sango then walked out of the bathroom, stuffing the phone back in her pocket, and walked downstairs. "You wanted to ask me something?" Kagome asked, handing Sango her water. "uhhhhh, yeah! What do you think, Miroku or Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "What about them?" Kagome asked confused. "Which would you rather spend time with?" Sango asked. "Uhhhh...Inuyasha I guedd, because he dosen't try to group me every ten seconds." Kagome answered, still confused.

Sango smiled, but Kagome still stared at her. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked, getting suspicious. "I just wanted to know." Sango said, sweat dropping. "Do you have a real question for me? Because if not, I got homework." Kagome asked getting annoyed at her weird behavior. "Uhhh...sure...Why is water wet?" Sango asked in a rush. Kagome stared at her in shock. "Okay, got to go! Later!" Sango said in a rush. She then handed Kagome the undrunk water, and ran out of the house, smiling to herself. _It's up to you Miroku!_ She thought as she walked towards her house.

"Dude, who was it?" Inuyasha asked, flopping onto the couch with a bag of hershey kisses that he had gone to get from the kitchen. "No one. Dude, why so you eat that crap?" Miroku lied. "Because, unlike you, I don't really have anyone to impress anymore, do I?" Inuyasha answered, popping a piece into his mouth. "So...what do you think about Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking at the wall ahead. "She's okay I guess. We're friends and all." Inuyasha answered, looking at him with supiscion. "Cool. What's on comedy Central?" Miroku changed the subject, grabbing for the remote. He then silently turned it to Comedy Dentral, but didn't really pay attention. _How the hell am I going to pull this off?_ Miroku thought with anger. Then it hit him. "So...that new student Kouga is cool right?" Miroku asked, smiling to himself. "He is an ass hole and if I find out your friends with him, You are so dead." Inuyasha answered with anger. _Jackpot!_ He thought with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys fight alot." Miroku said. "He is the one whole always starts it! With his stupid flirting and all!" Inuyasha defended. "Yeah, Kagome dosen't like it when you guys fight." Miroku continued to lead on. "I you guys fight like three times a day. Its like clock work. So predictable." Miroku continued. "I can stop fighting with him if I want to!" Inuyasha yelled to defend himself. "I bet you can't for on whole day!" Miroku said with a smile, offering out his hand. "Your on!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing his hand and shaking it _Bingo!_ Miroku thought with a smile.

_The next day after school_

Inuyasha was now fighting the urge to rip off Kouga's head as he watched him hold her hand. He had made it the entire day without fighting, and he wasn't going to lose this bet. "You are so beautiful Kagome, do you want to go to the movies?" Kouga flirted. Kagome was shocked at the offer, and wanted to say no, but it just wouldn't come. "Why don't you go die in a hole Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, instantly regreting it. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled with a smile. She was glad he had insulted him, she now had a great reason to walked off mad. Sango giggled, and ran after Kagome, leaveing Inuyasha nad Miroku alone.

Miroku squated down at the face-down hanyou. "So, lets see. You lose, and I win, so now comes my favortie part."Miroku said with a smile. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked at him with a huge glare. "What is it?" He asked in anger. "You, my good friend, my take Kagome Higurashi out on a date." Miroku said with a huge smile. Mirkou had never seen a man go from angry to shock so quickly in all his life. "When?" Inuyasha asked in shock. "Tonight." Miroku said simply.Miroku got up to his feet and turned to walk off. "Have a nice night." and then walked off laughing.

Inuyasha was now staring at Kagome's door, wondering if he could get Miroku to make him do something else. But suddenly the door opened and Kagome was standing there. "Why have you been standing at my door for more then ten minutes?" She asked confused. "Well...ummmm...how did you know?" Inuyasha blushed. "My window is right there." Kagome smiled, pointing to a window. "Oh. Well, I wanted to ask if you...wanted to go...to eat at...well out." Inuyasha studdered, still blushing.

Kagome stared at him in shock, but smiled to herself._ Could this be a...date?_ Kagome thought with shock. "Uhhhh...sure, I guess...come in. O have to change." Kagome answered, moving to let him in. Inuyasha nodded and walked into her living room. She watched as he grabbed a seat on the couch, she then ran up the stairs, and nto her room. She quickly threw open her dresser drawers and pulled out some cloths. After a couple of reject shirts and skirts, she found a simple pink top and a light blue kirt that was the same length of her school girl skirt.

She walked down the starirs to see a waiting Inuyasha smile at her. "you look good." He tried to compliment. Kagome smiled and laughed as he blushed. "I guess we should go then huh?" she blushed, looking at him. Inuyasha nodded and they walked outside to his car.

They had gone to a resturante not far from her house. It wasn't a fancy one, but it was nice. They had a small meal and Inuyasha picked up the bill. As they headed out to his car Kagome asked, "So what now?" "You want to go to the park or somethng?" Inuyasha offered. She smiled and nooded at him.

They walked down a dirt road in a small park Inuyasha knew about. "I came here alot when I was a kid." He told her as they walked. "It's nice. I see why you like it. It dosen't have many people hee." She said. "What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked. "You just seem like you don't like to be around alot of people. I'm sorry if I insulted you." Kagome explained. "Don't be. your right. I never liked to be around alot of people or demons. I just wanted to be alone." He said simply. Suddenly a gust of cold breeze went by them, and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled close to him. Inuyasha blushed at her warmth and smiled as her smell filled his nose. "I'm here for you Inuyasha." she told him. "I know." He said simply.

The two now stood on the doorstep of Kagome's house. "Thank's for tonight Inuyasha. I had fun." Kagome thanked, reaching for the doorknob. But Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and looked her right in the eyes. He loved her eyes. But that night...he was almost afraid he'd never see them again. Slowly he pulled her close to him and asked, "Kagome...do you blame me for what happened to you?" "No Inuyasha, I choose to be with you. And I do not regret my choice." She said, looking up at him. Slowly he leand in and breathed in her smell. He loved her sent. It made his heart race and his mind go blank. From that day on, he would always remeber. Because as he placed his lips on Kagomes soft warm ones, the world stopped and nothing mattered. All that mattered was Kagome and that she was there with him. In his arm forever.


	13. Chapter 13: Inuyasha’s Family Problems

All right, I just want to say, sorry about all the errors in the last post. But I was in a huge rush and had to get in done quick. And I did a pretty long chapter considering. But I think my mom is starting to cool down, so things might get back to normal sooner then expected, we'll have to just watch and see. You just never know with her, vv. I also want to say to my dear friend Rachel, that I'm sorry about what is going on at school right now. And I'm sorry if this is embarrassing you to have this up here, but you keep avoiding Devan, Amanda and Me in the halls, so this is the only way I can hope to get a hold of you. You need to talk to us Rachel. We need to get this whole problem behind us. Please… we really need to talk. Okay, well enough of my emotional stuff, lets get started with the new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews you guys, you're the best. Thankies! hugs entire group of fans

Chapter 13: Inuyasha's Family Problems

Kagome had lost track of time since Inuyasha had placed his lips upon hers. But it was the greatest feeling in the world. Her heart had wanted this to happen for so long that it hurt to satisfy it. Something told her that this was wrong. But how could it be? This was what she had been waiting for. This had been what she had yearned for.

But something was pulling at her from the inside. It was trying to pry her from him. Slowly she felt herself pull away and take a step back from him. But she wanted to be with him! She wanted to kiss him and stay in his arms forever! But there was a force in her that would not allow her to move towards him.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. Had he come on to strong? Did she not like him that way? His heart raced as Kagome looked at him. _Why doesn't she say something?_ Inuyasha thought in fear. "Something is wrong. There is like this presence in me. It hurts to kiss you, and I can't understand why." Kagome tried to explain.

He only stared at her with confused eyes. "If you don't like me that way, you can just say so. You don't have to make up some lie like that." Inuyasha told her, hanging his head. "Inuyasha…It's not a lie. It's like this force in my heart. I want to be with you." Kagome said, grabbing his hand.

He looked up at her with big golden eyes. They looked almost like a lost puppies. She loved it when he looked at her with those big eyes. But, though she could see he wanted a more clear answer, she did not know what she could say. Realizing this, He gave her a small smile, which she could tell was forced, and then walked towards his car with out a word. "Inuyasha…" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes as watched him get in his car.

Kagome lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She could hear her mother moving around downstairs. Her mother had only been home for about a week, and since her life threatening experience, she has been trying to be super mom. But Kagome forced out the sounds of her brother and mother laughing in the kitchen and tried to focus on what had happened with Inuyasha.

She had wanted that kiss, she knew that. But what was that force inside her? It had made her step back from Inuyasha, and had made her not want to kiss him. But what was it? Why was it there, and how in the hell was she going to get rid of it? But most important of all, what was Inuyasha thinking right now?

Inuyasha was locked in his room after getting the third degree from his mom. He loved that women with all his heart, but she could be such a pest at times. Why did it matter what had happened? It was his life and he could screw it up if he wanted. But she was so kind and caring, he could do nothing to hurt her. His mother had always been there, and he knew she would always be there.

But what happened with Kagome? He thought they both we're enjoying the kiss. Then she pulled away from him and backed away. Why? Then she goes on about some kind of "force". He only shook his head in confusion._ Why do girls have to be so damn confusing?_ He thought, as he walked over and flopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling and laughed. He had never felt this way about any girl before, not even when he had dated Kikyou. He turned his head to the side and looked at a photo of Miroku, Sango, Kagome and him goofing off at Kagome's house. They were all goofing off in front of house, making all kinds of strange faces and laughing at themselves. How he wished he felt that way again.

Sesshomaru sat on the couch in his apartment, watching TV and listening to Rin laugh with her new little friend Kaede. He had always been protective of her, even when she was in the safety of his house. He didn't even fully understand why he had become so protective. Before they had met, he hated humans. They were weak and pathetic. Why would he want anything to do with them?

But she had been all alone at her house and no one cared for her. Her parents didn't even leave food out for her when they were gone for days at a time. So he had taken it upon himself to watch out for her.

But tonight was different. He felt like something was going to happen. He did not trust that little girl. She just felt wrong. And her smell was all wrong. Yes, he had to be extra careful tonight.

Several hours had passed, and still nothing wrong had happened. Sesshomaru was getting tired and could feel himself slipping in and out sleep. But the squealing of two little girls would awaken him and remind him of what he was doing.

Then suddenly a high-pitched scream filled his ears, and knew it was Rin. Quickly he jumped to his feet and ran into her room. He saw Rin passed out on the floor and Kaede standing over her. Quickly Kaede picked Rin up and ran over to the window and smashed it open. "What the hell are you doing!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Kikyou needs her soul!" Kaede yelled back. Then she quickly jumped out the window and into a dark street._ Kikyou…that was Inuyasha's dumb whore. He'll know were to find her!_ Sesshomaru thought in anger. He then quickly grabbed his two swords and ran out of his house towards Inuyasha.

Okay guys, sorry this one is short, but I'm typing it at school and it's kinda hard to make it long in here. That was the first time I had done a Sess. point of view, and it felt kinda weird. I don't know. hope it was good. sorry this took so long to get up. Well, G2G to Geometry. I hate that class! Laters!


	14. Chapter 14: The Hunt for Kikyou

1

Booya baby! I'm back and ready to play! hugs monitor mommy missed her baby! Yes she did! Yes she did! lol. Well, everything is not exactly back to normal, but I get two hours a day and I get to drive again. I will tell you one thing, don't forge signatures. That's what gets your ass in trouble like me. And I will never do it again, cross my heart and hope to die, because they know my weakness and I can't stand another restriction from my baby. Okay, well, lets get this going alright? Yay! Chapter 14!

Chapter 14: The Hunt for Kikyou

Inuyasha's ears perked up while he ate dinner with his mother. "What is it Inuyasha?" His mother asked concerned. "Get up stairs and don't come down!" Inuyasha ordered, grasping his sword and walking into the living room.

Suddenly the front door busted into splinters and Sesshomaru was standing there with his sword Toukijin. Inuyasha let out a soft growl as he walked into his home. "Come to finish me off asshole!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing his sword Tetsusaiga. "Where is your whore?" He asked in an emotionless voice. "My what?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Where is Kikyou?" He asked again, annoyance in his voice. "How the hell would I know!" Inuyasha yelled, going in for an attack. But Sesshomaru just kicked him upwards, sending him crashing through the ceiling and into his room.

Inuyasha got to his feet just as Sesshomaru jumped up through his hole and went to attack him again. But Inuyasha caught him with his sword and knocked him back. "What is your deal with Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru answered by knocking him into his night stand. And as Inuyasha crashed into the small table, everything went flying, including the picture of him and his friends, which landed at Sesshomaru's feet.

"I told you, I don't know where that bitch is." Inuyasha told him, getting to his feet and wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Silently Sesshomaru picked up the picture and stared at it for a second. "Well, maybe one of your little friends will know." Sesshomaru said, pulling the picture from underneath its broken glass and splintered frame. "No!" Inuyasha yelled, lunged at him. Effortlessly Sesshomaru put up the Toukijin and held back Inuyasha's blade. "You leave them the hell alone you bastered!" Inuyasha told him, anger pumping through him.

A small smile came to Sesshomaru's face at the sight of Inuyasha's anger. "And what if I said I don't give a damn about your little threats." Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha glared at him, applying more force on the Toukijin. Sesshomaru quickly kicked him back, sending him through the wall and into his mothers room. "Inuyasha!" She cried running over to him. Then with one last look over his shoulder, Sesshomaru leaped out the window on the hunt for Kikyou.

"Damn it! That'll never work!" Sango yelled, throwing a crumpled piece of paper across the room. She had thrown plan after plan into the trash. They would either never work, where to easy to solve and figure out it was her, or didn't cause enough pain.

A soft knock came on her door, and a middle-age women walked in. "Sango, I wish you would talk to us. What is wrong with you." She asked, concern in her eyes. "It's nothing Touyami!" Sango yelled over her shoulder. "No Sango, it is something! Your grades have been slipping, your not eating, your not sleeping, and when was the last time you've laughed?" She cried, tears going down her cheeks. Sango only stayed silent. "We care about you Sango, That's all!" Touyami pleaded. Sango got to her feet and glared at the women. "What the hell do you care! Your not may parents! You not my blood relatives! I don't have to tell you shit! I'm just another poor kid off the street that you decided to take into your home." Sango yelled, as she walked towards her, forcing Touyami to back out of the room.

"You know that's not true." Touyami said, crying even harder. "Yeah, I'm sorry, You can't have a baby of your own because you fucked everyone in your high school and got a disease that destroyed your ovaries. So you just said 'hey! I'll go buy one!'" Sango yelled at her, fire burning in her eyes. "I only care about you Sango!" She cried, her entire body shaking. "Well here's a news flash bitch, I don't care about you!" She screamed, slamming the door in her face.

Slowly Sango leaned against the door and silently cried, sliding to the floor in pain. _It's better this way. They don't need to be close to me._ She thought in tears. After she kills Kikyou and everything is settled, she was going to find out who killed her family, and she would have to leave them behind.

But a sudden explosion and a scream brought Sango out of her thoughts. Quickly she got to her feet, grabbed her boomerang, and threw open the door. As she ran down the hall she heard her foster mother let out another scream.

When she got to the living room, she saw her foster parent's riving in pain on the floor and a man in a red and white shirt and worn jeans with a sword in the door way. "What the hell are you doing!" Sango yelled. "Where is Kikyou!" He demanded. "Got to hell!" She screamed, throwing the boomerang at him. But a yellow string came from his finger and he whipped her boomerang away from him and to the other corner of the room.

"Tell me where she is or I kill them!" He told her. "I don't know! Who the hell are you!" The man answered by shooting the whip through her foster fathers chest. The man coughed up some blood, then lay still.

Sango fell to her knees in shock. "I said, Where is Kikyou!" He demanded again. "Please stop! I don't know where she is! Please! Don't kill her!" Sango pleaded. "Are you sure." He asked, no emotion in his voice. "Yes! I swear it!" She cried. "Hmpf." he said, walking over to Touyami.

Then with a quick motion he plunged his sword into her chest. Sango could only stare in shock. "I told you that if you didn't tell me then I would kill them." He said simply, walking out of the doorway.

Miroku lay still upon his broken couch. He was listening to the dull drops of water into the pan beneath his sink. With still no cable, he had no form of entertainment. With a bored sigh he sat up. "Is this really what its come down to? Listening to the sound of rain drops. And all because I couldn't stand to be with rich parents." He said aloud. "Would it be so bad to go crawling back to mom? Dad was the worst of the two and he was swallowed by the wind tunnel." He continued. "And now I'm talking to myself! Ad that to my list of things wrong with me." He laughed. "Oh well, at least things can't get any worse." He sighed, laying back. But his statement was answered by his door being blown apart into little bits. "What the hell!" Miroku yelled, falling off the couch.

Standing in his doorway was a man that Miroku recognized as Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. "What the hell do you want?" Miroku asked, getting to his feet. "Where is Kikyou?" He asked calmly. "How the hell should I know where that bitch is?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and pointed it at him. "Watch it man. One more move and you get sucked into my wind tunnel!" Miroku threatened, holding out his hand. Sesshomaru glared at him, but then put his sword away. "I don't have time to deal with you." He said, walking off. _What the hell is up with that?_ Miroku asked confused.

Kagome stared at her Algebra homework with disgust. She was so not in the mood. Freaky things had been happening to her, and she wasn't in the mood. A she sat and stared at the tortuous subject, she heard her front door crash open. Quickly she ran down stairs to see a man with long white hair and golden eye's like Inuyasha's. "Who are you?" She asked confused. "Where is Kikyou?" He asked.

"How would I know?" Kagome asked confused. I'm getting annoyed with you people. So you either tell me where the whore is or I kill you and all of your little friends right now." Sesshomaru growled. "What have you done to my friends!" Kagome yelled, her anger rising. Sesshomaru then pulled out his sword and pointed at Kagome. "Where is the wench!" He demanded. "How dare you bust into my home and threaten my friends. And now you threaten me! I'm not in the mood pal, and I'm not going to put up with this!" Kagome yelled, glowing a purplish pink.

Suddenly her eyes went white and she started to lift off the ground. "You have five seconds to get out of my home or I'll show you out!" She yelled at him. Sesshomaur glared at her for a second then with annoyence in his voice he said "I don't have time for this, I've got to find Rin." Then with a leap he was gone from her doorstep and out of sight.

Kagome slowly became normal again and sighed. _What the hell is going on with me!_

Hey! Hope you guys like it! I made it long in celebration of my getting the computer back! Yay computer! Okay well, R&R guys and I'll update in a little. Peace! Love ya all!


	15. Chapter 15: The Soul of Kagome's Past

Okay, Okay, after much butt kissing, I have gained all full rights to my computer, so lets go for a super long chapter shall we? Lol! You guys are the greatest people I can ask for and you guys have stuck with me through all my junk. Thankies! And I promise (puts hand over heart) I will never lie again, as it will cause me to not be able to update, and I do not wish to do that to you. Alright! Lets get going! Whoot! And as your reward for being there for me, this is the chapter where we learn about Kagome's promise!

Chapter 15: The Soul of Kagome's Past

Kagome quickly ran to her room and pulled out her bow and arrows. But as she looked at them, she felt like she needed more. Slowly she walked over to her dresser and pull out the bottom drawer. With a shaky hand, she pushed back the shorts in the drawer and pulled out a small hand gun. She looked at it in pain. So many memories, none of them good. She slowly put it in the waist of her pant and pulled her shirt over top to hide it. _I will keep my promise Yurokia, but I must also protect my friends!_

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, only to see blurs. As his vision started to clear up, he started to remember what happened. "Kagome!" He yelled, siting up. "Inuyasha!" His mother sighed from the other side of the room. She quickly ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Im thought I had lost you!" She cried. But Inuyasha only pushed her away and ran into his room. "What are you doing?" She asked confused. "I'm going to find Sesshomaru and kill him!" Inuyasha told her, tying the Tetsuiaga around his waist. "You can't! You'll get hurt!" She told him. "I have to mom." He told her. Then with one glance over his shoulder at his mother, he jumped out of the open window and into the night.

Miroku impatiently waited in the golden elevator as he rode up to the 45th floor. He had to find out if Sango was okay. Sesshomaru had said he had gone to ask his friends and he wanted to make sure she was okay. The lift let out a small ding and the doors opened on the 45th floor. Miroku quickly ran out of the elevator and to where Sango's apartment was. But he saw that the door was smashed in before he got there. "Sango?" He asked into the dark apartment.

Slowly he stepped over the rubble that was the door and flicked the switch to light the apartment. Nothing was in the living room except for to objects covered with white sheets. Slowly he reached down to pull the sheet back to see what it was, but stopped when a voice said," I wouldn't do that if I was you." Miroku looked up to see Sango. She had her hair pulled back and was wearing a tight black outfit with pink pads over her knees, shoulders, and elbows. "What are you wearing?" Miroku asked. "I'm going to hunt down Kikyou and kill her for doing this to my parents." She told him. "Kikyou was here?" He asked in shock. "No, but Sesshomaru killed them in a attempt to get me to give the location of Kikyou. And I do not blame him. He is on the hunt for a person he loves, and just wants her back. He was just another tool of hers." She explained, opening the door to the balcony. Miroku only stared at her in shock. "Kirara!" She yelled down the hall. A small cat with two tales came running into the living room. With a loud growl, it transformed into a giant cat Demon. Sango hoped onto her back and looked at Miroku. "Are you coming?" She asked. Miroku nodded and jumped onto the cat.

Kagome walked down the street slowly, looking around for some sign of Sesshomaru. She had no idea where Kikyou lived, but had a hunch that was were Sesshomaru was. He was determined and had probably found it by now. But as she walked down another street, she heard a voice yell, "Kagome!" She turned to see Inuyasha running straight at her. "Inuyasha?" she asked in shock. "What the hell are you doing out here!" He yelled at her. "I'm trying to find Sesshomaru and kill him for hurting you guys!" She yelled back. He looked at her for a second then turned around and squatted down. "What are you doing?" She asked confused. "You move to slow and have no way of finding Sesshomaru with out me. So climb on my black and we'll get there faster." He told her. Kagome slowly climbed onto his back, feeling a little awkward. Then with a giant leap, they flew into the air and jumped from building to building.

Sango and Miroku flew over the city as Kirara's nose led them after Sesshomaru. "Who do you think he is hunting for?" Miroku asked. "Kikyou is up to something, and some how the person Sesshomaru is hunting for is involved." Sango answered. "But who could he be hunting for? He is not exactly the nicest guy in the world." Miroku asked. "I don't know, but Kikyou has really pissed him off and if she doesn't watch out, she is going to get her ass kicked." Sango answered. But then with a quick downward pull, Kirara went down to land.

Inuyasha came to a stop in front of a small building. "He is already here at Kikyou's." Inuyasha stated, letting Kagome down off his back. "Well, lets get going! Who knows what is going on in there!" Kagome told him, starting to run in. But Inuyasha grabbed her sleeve and said, "Wait Kagome! We have no clue what is going on in there, you might get hurt." "Inuyasha, We have to go in there. I can take care of myself." Kagome told him, pulling away. Then with a nod, they both ran into the building.

Sango jumped off Kirara's back and looked around. "I'm guessing this is were Kikyou has been hiding." Sango said with disgust. "Let's get in there then!" Miroku told her. Sango nodded and they both ran inside.

Inuyasha sniffed the stale air for a sign of Kikyou or Sesshomaru. But as they walked, a strong smell of Sesshomaru filled his nose. He took off after the smell, Kagome running after him. Running down hallways after his half-brother, he soon reached the end of the smell. "He is in that room." He said, pointing at a door. Kagome went to open the door but the knob pulled away as it opened and Sesshomaru was standing there. "What are you doing here." He said with no emotion. "I was about to ask you the same question." Inuyasha growled. "This has nothing to do with you." He told him. "Inuyasha!" a voice yelled. Everyone turned to see Sango and Miroku. "What are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "That bastard killed my foster parents!" She yelled, pointing at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha went to attack his brother when the smell of Kikyou filled his nose. "Kikyou." He whispered. "Rin!" Sesshomaru whispered. The two brothers looked at each other, then both went running down the hall, Kagome and the others not far behind.

They soon reached a door, where the sent ended. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both reached for the door. "This does not concern you little brother." Sesshomaru told him. "Get the hell out of my way!" Inuyasha yelled. They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. With a sigh, Kagome pushed forward and opened the door.

On the other side was a strange sight. A little girl in a yellowish brown dress with a red bow tied around her waist stood between Kikyou and another little girl in a yellow and white checkered dress. Everyone went to attack Kikyou at once, but was blocked by a barrier. "Which one of you is Kagome?" asked the little girl. "I am. Why?" Kagome answered, grabbing an arrow. "My sister needs the rest of her soul from inside you, and the pure soul of a young child." She explained. Kagome strung the arrow, ready for what came her way. The girl sent a soul collector at her, which she shot at, but missed.

The Soul Collector went into her chest and came out of her back with a small purple orb. It then quickly flew back behind the barrier and dropped the orb into Kikyou's body. The little girl then sent a soul collector into the chest fo the girl on the floor, which came out with a whitish blue orb. It then dropped it into the chest of Kikyou.

"What are you doing!" Sango yelled at the little girl. "As she is told!" Kikyou yelled on the floor. She slowly stood up and looked at everyone with a big smile. "I didn't know there would be such a big party." She said with sarcasm. "Shut the hell up bitch!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomerang. But Kikyou put up a barrier and stopped the weapon, causing to fall at her feet. "Temper Sango, temper." Kikyou said softly. "I also have a little present for you Kagome." Kikyou said with a smile. Kikyou cupped her hands together, and a small white ball formed in her hands. She then walked over and placed it into the chest of the little girl laying on the floor.

The girl glowed for a second, then lay still. But with a small grunt, sat up. "Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled, running over to her. "Get off me! I don't know you!" Rin yelled backing up. Sesshomaru looked at her. Kagome swore she saw pain in his eyes. "Oh no Sesshomaru, this is not Rin. Her name in Yurokia." Kikyou told him with a smile, watching Kagome out of the corner of her eye. "You bitch!" Kagome yelled, shooting a arrow at her. But She blocked it and shot out a purple light that broke her bow.

As her last resort, Kagome reached under her shirt and pulled out the hand gun, pointing it at her. Kikyou stared at her, showing no emotion at he sight of the gun. "Kagome...how could you!" Yurokia cried at the sight of the gun. "Wha..." Kagome asked confused. "You promised me that you would never wield a gun again!" She cried. "I-I-I have to." Kagome stuttered. "Remember the last time you had a gun!" She cried at her. "It was an accident! And you weren't supposed to be there!" Kagome yelled at her. "You Shot me!" She cried.

The room grew dead quiet and everyone turned and looked at her. "Is...is that true Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in shock. Kagome let the gun fall to her side and hung her head in shame. "Yes." Everyone remained silent. "So the dark truth of Kagome Higurashi has finally been told." Kikyou said slowly, with a smile. "Go to Hell!" Kagome yelled, shooting at her. But once again Kikyou put up a barrier and the bullet fell to the floor. "Already been." She said with a small smile. And with that, Kikyou, Yurokia, and the other little girl disappeared. But everyone still stared at Kagome.

Hey! Was it good? Hope you like it! Kagome's biggest secret is now out in the open and everyone is shocked. What is going to happened next time? R&R and we'll see what happens! Yay! Lol! Oh, and Naraku is either going to be in the next chapter or the one after the next. He is going to have a big part soon. Find out soon! Laters!


	16. Chapter 16: What Now?

1Okay, and welcome to the next chapter in the exciting story! Whoot! Now that I'm over that nasty cold, I'm going to write a great chapter for you guys. But on another note. I just want to say that if you are a fan of the new Sims 2 like I am, then you'll be happy to know that the first expansion pack has been released! Yayness. Okay, enough advertising. Let's get started with this new chapter! Yay!

Chapter 16:What Now?

Everyone stayed silent as the stood in the cold drafty room. Sesshomaru was the first one to really make a move, and that was towards the door. "Were are you going?" Inuyasha asked in a non-caring tone. "I'm going to find that bitch and get Rin back. If your smart, little brother, you'll stay out of my way." He answered, walking out of the room.

Kagome only sat only the floor, still staring at the gun in her hand. _She is right. I broke the promise I had made her. There was no excuse._ She thought with tears in her eyes. As she sat there, she could hear Sango crying, "I failed to kill that bitch again! I have to! Her blood will flow in Tokyo's streets before I'm done!" "I'm going to take Sango home." Miroku told Inuyasha. She then heard their footsteps walk out of the room, and knew it was only her and Inuyasha.

"Well, now you know. Sweet little Kagome, is a cold blooded murder." Kagome said to him, getting to her feet. "I believe that it was an accident." Inuyasha said to her. "She wasn't the only one Inuyasha!" She yelled, turning to look at him. He only stared at her with his piercing yellow eyes. "sixty-seven." She said glaring at him. "Sixty-seven what?" Inuyasha said, still glaring. "People! I killed sixty-seven people Inuyasha! All of them! Some of them didn't even know what the heck they did!" She yelled at him. His face did not change.

"So?" He asked. "Don't you get it! I kill a guy because he bumped into me and made me spill some of my soda on the ground!" She yelled. He still stared, not changing. "But Yurokia...she was different." Kagome said, her voice going soft. "How was she different?" Inuyasha asked. "She was going to join the group. She reminded me so much of myself, that I thought she deserved to be in. But that night, the other gang in town started causing trouble in our territory. I told her to stay there." Kagome started to explain, tears coming down her cheeks. "But she wanted to help. She said that she had to prove that she was ready. So she came after us. And during all the shots, I couldn't see who was what. And she ran up to me...and I didn't know who she was...and I shot her..." Kagome cried, falling back to the floor in tears.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked, getting down next to her. She wiped her eyes, and looked into his yellows ones. "I have a question for you Kagome. Did Sesshomaru come to your house tonight?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" She answered, looking at him confused. He stood up without a word and walked over to the door. "Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome cried from behind him. "Do you want me to always be by your side? Do you want me to never leave you every? Do you...love me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha only stood in silence. He stared at the door, wondering what he could say._ Of coarse I want you to always be there for me. But I don't want you to get hurt because of it. It would be best if you left me._ He though with pain. He opened the door and stared at the dark black hall ahead. He clutched the doorknob and answered with pain, "No." He then walked out, knowing that a shock Kagome stood behind him.

Inuyasha waled through the busted doorway of his house and looked around. As he stood there, he could hear the vacuum upstairs, knowing his mom was trying to clean up. With a sigh, he walked into the living room and laid down on the couch. He clicked on the TV, but didn't really pay attention to it. His mind was on Kagome. _I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't have you following after me all the time. You might get hurt, and I can't have that happen._ He thought with pain. But as he thought about it, he started thinking about Kagome's smell. She had such a sweet smell. And her laugh drove him crazy. And he enjoyed having her around so much, that the pain of saying no to her was to intense._ Do I love her?_ Inuyasha asked himself. With that last thought, He fell asleep.

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of a gun going off somewhere. His eyes shot open at the sound, and he quickly sat up and looked around, another shot echoed through the neighborhood. Inuyasha ran out of the living room and outside, listening for the sound again. As he heard it go off again, he knew it was a hand gun. He burst into speed towards the location of the sound, which wasn't to far away.

He ended up in a old alley, and what he saw was saddening. Kagome was dancing around in the alley, shooting bullets from her hand gun into the air, and drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels. She took another drink from the half empty bottle and shot another bullet from the gun as he walked forward. As the sound came from the gun, Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head. The sound was so loud to his sensitive hearing and it made his head hurt. As he got closer, she took another drink and went to shoot another bullet but only a click was hurt. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She turned around and looked at him for a second with drunken eyes. After a second a weary smile came to her face and she said, "Inuyasha! You came to play with me!" "What happened Kagome?' Inuyasha asked with disgust. Kagome spun in circles until she got dizzy and went to fall, but Inuyasha caught her. "Well, after you broke my heart, I went to have some fun!" She laughed. Inuyasha stared at her with disgust as she spoke. The whiskey on her breath made him sick and he just wanted to walk away. "Want some?" She offered in a drunken slur. "No thanks." He told her, standing her on her feet.

She stared at him for a second and then glared at him. "What is your problem! First you can't love me, now you don't even want to have fun with me!" she yelled. Inuyasha was about to argue with her, when she ran over to some trash can and threw up. As the smell reached him, Inuyasha felt like throwing up. The smell was hard on his sensitive nose. But ignoring the smell, he walked over and picked up the limp body of Kagome.

As he carried her away, the bottle of whiskey fell from her grip and crashed to the ground, which brought her back to her senses. "Inuyasha?" she asked, still drunk. "Yes?" he asked. "I'm tired of being drunk and being mean to people." She said, as if a little child. "It'll be okay." Inuyasha comforted. "I'm sorry." She said, burying her face into his warm chest. "It's okay Kagome." He told her. "Do you think if I said I was sorry to Yurokia, she'd be my friend again?" She asked. Inuyasha only stayed silent at that question. But as he was about to answer, he felt Kagome's breath go steady and her body go limp in his arms again, getting him off the hook.

Inuyasha walked into his living room and laid Kagome on the couch with him. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. And as he slept into sleep he said quietly into her ear, "I love you."

Hey! I know what your thinking. Kagome drunk? No way in hell! But remember, she was like this badass leader of a gang before she met Inuyasha and the gang. And I think In the next chapter, I'll bring Naraku into the mix! Yay! More trouble for our messed up teens! Okay, well, Laterz!


	17. Chapter 17: Kagome Is asked Out

1Thanks for all the reviews you guys! You are all are great. I can't wait to hit the 100 mark! YAY! I am so excited about it! This is my most successful story and I'm very happy about it. But on a sad note, I want you to please wish my friends grandmother well. She is very Ill and her hope of getting to go see her over the weekend is small. But I'm hoping that she will do well. Only the best Rachel!

Chapter 17: Kagome Is asked Out

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she could taste Whiskey and throw up in her mouth. She had throbbing headache and when she tried to sit up, she felt like she would throw up. So she laid still and started to take in what she could see. She was laying on a couch in a living room. She could hear a women softly singing in the kitchen and the smell of pancakes filled her nose. She would have been hungry if she didn't feel like running to the bathroom and hugging the toilet.

She also felt an arm draped loosely around her waist and a body behind her. Turning her head slowly, she looked down at the end of the couch, where the TV was on low. Listening closely, she heard about a building being burned to the ground late last night. Hearing this she sat up quickly, which she regretted quickly, and turned up the volume. **Though not much is none about the fire, the fact is that it seems accidental. But what firemen have told us, a wire lit up some exposed insulation. More on this at 11:00.** Kagome shook her head at the news as she looked at the burned building that was once Kikyou's apartment. _Sure, an accident. Right. Whatever. Sango better be careful with this vengeance thing._ Kagome thought with a sigh.

Kagome then closed her eyes and laid back, rolling into the warm body. Not really caring who was on the couch with her, Kagome nuzzledher face into the warm chest. And as she laid there, she felt soft hair fall upon her cheek. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes and saw a silver lock of hair. Slowly she breathed in the familiar sent she had grown to love. And the sound of a soft voice yelling, "Inuyasha, breakfast!" Confirmed who it was.

She sat up in shock and looked at the sleeping hanyou in disgust. She quickly got to her feet, hesitating at the sudden movement, and walked out of the living room. She started to walked out the busted door way, when a warm women came out of the kitchen and asked, "Where are you going? Aren't you hungry?" "Not really. I'm not feeling to well." Kagome answered with a weak smile. "Nonsense! You can't leave without something in your stomach." She said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the kitchen. "Inuyasha! Get off the couch and come eat!" she yelled as she should Kagome to her seat.

Kagome sat silently as the kind women placed a plate of pancakes and a large glass of milk. The site of food made her sick to her stomach. But with a weary smile she grabbed her fork and ate a piece. Soon a groggy Inuyasha walked into the room and grabbed a seat across from Kagome. "Here you go honey." The women said sweetly, setting down a plate in front of him.

Kagome glared at him over her pile of pancakes, and seeing this, Inuyasha returned the glare. Kagome continued to glare at she angrily took another bite of pancake. "So how was your night last night Inuyasha?" His mother joked, sipping her coffee. Inuyasha only ate his pancakes in silence. The kind women looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and set down her coffee cup. "Well, I'm going." She said, standing up and putting on her coat. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Well, that hole in our wall isn't going to fix itself. I'm going into town and hire some help." She answered, walking out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and turned back to his pancakes. But as he ate, he felt a piercing stare coming from the other end of the table. He looked up to see that Kagome's glare had not let up. "Why the hell are you glaring at me?" He asked. "What the hell happened last night?" She demanded. "You went and got yourself drunk. So I brought you to my place." He answered, standing up and grabbing his plate. "Whatever." she said in disbelief.

Kagome then stood up and headed out of the kitchen. "Where see you going?" Inuyasha asked, following after her. "I've got to get home and get ready for school." She answered, not looking back at him. Inuyasha let out a low growl and stormed up the stairs to his room to change. _Women are to damn complicated!_

Kagome walked through the door and heard the sound of crying. Kagome quickly followed the sound into the living room, were her mother was sitting on the couch crying. But what made Kagome get suddenly mad was that the man from the hospital was sitting next to her, trying to comfort her. "Mom, what's going on?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off the man.

The woman looked up and a sudden smile came to her face. She ran up to Kagome and hugged her tight. "I was so worried about you KAgome!" she cried. But Kagome broke free and looked at her. "Like when you left us at the supermarket for your hooker job?" Kagome asked with disgust. But all her hate was mostly focused on the man. He hadn't said a word, and yet she still hated him. "Mom, why is he here?" she asked. "Oh. Honey, this is my boyfriend, Naraku." Her mother introduced, grabbing the mans hand.

Kagome scowled with disgust and walked out of the living room. She didn't have time to worry about that bitch and her problems. She had to get ready for school and find something for her terrible headache.

Kagome had to run, but she had made it to her class just in time. The bell rang just as she took her seat. She noticed that Sango and Miroku had gotten into another argument and gave Kagome an idea. "Hey Sango, do you want to switch seats with me?" Kagome asked. "What? You do realize that switching with me means you have to sit in front of Miroku?" Sango asked, shocked at the offer. "Yes. Anything is better than here." She said, not looking back at Inuyasha. Sango shrugged her shoulders and stood up to switch. As Kagome sat down in her new desk, the teacher walked in and class started, but not before Kagome quickly slapped Miroku across the face.

Kagome walked down the hall with Sango after school, joking about the gossip. But as they walked, Kagome was forced to ask, "Sango, were you behind the fire last night?" "Yes! Wasn't it great! Maybe that bitch will get the message!" Sango laughed. " Sango, you need to be careful. Don't get in trouble for something." Kagome warned as they walked outside. "Kagome, I'm going to kill her. Nothing can stop from that now." Sango said in all seriousness.

"Kagome!" a voice yelled from behind. Kagome turned to see Koga running towards her. "Hey Koga!" Kagome greeted with a big smile. "Hey, Kagome, do you want to catch a movie with me Saturday night?" Koga asked. Kagome looked at him with shock. She liked the guy, but not in that way. And as she was about to say no, Kagome saw Inuyasha walk outside of the school and glare at Koga behind his back. "Sure Koga, I'd _love_ to go on a date with you._" _Kagome said loudly enough for Inuyasha to hear.

Koga flashed her a big smile and ran off to a group of his friends. And as he ran off, Kagome saw the pure anger in Inuyasha's eyes as he watched Koga walk off. "Hey Inuyasha, Don't come over today to talk. I'm going shopping for an outfit Saturday." Kagome yelled across the courtyard. Then she turned on her heel and walked off with a sense of victory. _Maybe this will bring your love for me out._ She thought with happiness.

Yay! The chapter is all good, and things are getting good! And what is with Naraku? Don't you just want to kill him for being alive! Well, G2G, Laterz! Ya'll are great!


	18. Chapter 18: The Big Date and Inuyasha's ...

Happy Easter and all of that good stuff! Yay!

(l)(l)

('.')

(ll)(ll) Bunny! LOL. Okay, Hope you have a great Easter and all the candies you can get your hands on! Alright, on with the story!

Chapter 18: The Big date and Inuyasha's Plan

"I said No Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, walking faster down the street. "Come on Sango! Please! I just need you to cover for me if we get caught!" Inuyasha pleaded. "'We' wont get caught, because I'm not doing it!" Sango yelled. "He is going to put the moves on her and I need to protect her!" Inuyasha explained. "She is a big girl Inuyasha! Besides, you already had your chance, and you told her how you felt. So start acting like it!" Sango answered. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. "No!" She yelled, trying to look away. But it was like a car crash. She didn't want to look, but she just couldn't help it.

Sango let out a sigh of defeat and nodded. "Thank you Sango!" Inuyasha smiled. "But it's not a date!" Sango told him. "Duh! Well, it is if Kagome asked, got it? Other wise, we're on a steak out!" Inuyasha confirmed. Then, with one last thank you, Inuyasha ran off towards his house.

Sango let out another sigh and started to walk towards her friends house. With the recent death of her foster parents, Sango had found a friend to stay with. _Poor Inuyasha. He is so in love with her, but can't admit it. Why am I helping him spy on her date?_ Sango thought as she walked. But the poor guy had been bouncing off the walls all week. Since Kouga had asked Kagome out, Inuyasha had snapped at everyone. But now that he was going to spy on her tonight, he had gotten suddenly happy.

Sango opened the door to a small apartment building, and walked across the lobby to the elevators. As she pressed the button to summon the elevator, she started to laugh. What was Inuyasha going to wear to the date? A tuxedo or a spy suit? Sango laughed again as she climbed onto the elevator and pressed the 14th floor button.

As the elevator climbed upward, Sango smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she had laughed. So much had happened that she didn't really fine time to just relax and laugh. But until Kikyou was dead, Sango could never relax. And she also had to find the man behind the murder of her family.

The bell of the elevator brought Sango back to her senses, and she walked down the long hallway. She walked past several doors, when she stopped and unlocked one with the numbers 1432 on the door. "Sango is that you?" A female voice rang out. "Yeah." She answered back, taking off her shoes. "So, what's up?" asked a girl, walking into the room. She had red hair, which was pulled into two cute pig tails on her head, with a fake purple and white flower pinned in her head. She was wearing white capris and a blue blouse. "Hey Ayame, do you have a nice dress I can borrow?" Sango asked. "Yeah, why?" Ayame asked with a curious smile. "I'm going out with a friend." Sango said with a sigh.

Kagome smiled as she twirled around in satin green dress, with a white dragon wrapping around and going up. She pulled her hair into a bun and had black chopsticks(A/n: Is that what you call those things you put in your hair?) Stuck through it to keep it up. But as she stared at her reflection, her smile faded. She wanted to be going out with Inuyasha, not Kouga. And Inuyasha hadn't said anything to her about the date. Maybe her plan to make him jealous didn't work.

Her gaze soon fell upon the telephone on her desk. It wasn't to late to back out of the date. She could say she was sick and couldn't go out. And then she could go to the movies with Inuyasha or something. She shook her head, knowing it was wrong. Kouga had asked her out and she had agreed. It would tare him up if she dumped him.

As Kagome stared at the phone, she heard a car come to a stopped outside. She went to her window and looked down to see Kouga walking up the stairs to her house. _He's early!_ Kagome thought with shock. "Honey! Your date is coming!" Her mother's voice yelled from downstairs. This was her last chance. To be sick or not to be sick? Kagome started to panic as she heard the doorbell ring. As she heard the door be pulled open, she took in a sharp breath. "Kagome? Are you coming?" Her mother called. Time seemed to stand still as she thought of what to say. But she let out a deep breath and yelled down, "coming." With one last glance at the telephone she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

But as she walked towards the door to leave. She formed a plan. She ran over to her phone and dialed Sango's phone number. After a couple of rings, Sango answered with a dull, "Hello?" "Sango! I need your help!" Kagome said in a rush. "What is it!" Sango asked, getting worried. "I need you to help me get out of my date if something goes wrong!" Kagome yelled. "What?" Sango yelled. "I'm going to have my cell with me. When I text message you to help me, bring Inuyasha and let him see what's happening. He'll get into a fight and I can leave." Kagome explained. "I can't do that!" "Yes you can! But don't come near the restaurant unless I ask okay?" Kagome explained. "But..." Sango argued weakly. "Promise you wont be anywhere near the restaurant unless I ask!" Kagome demanded. "I promise." Sango said weakly. "Thanks Sango! You're the best!" Kagome then hung up, and went down stairs to a waiting Kouga.

Sango sighed as she placed the phone back on the receiver. She had her hair pulled into a pony tail and braided down. She was wearing a pink silk tube top, and a matching pink silk skirt that went to the floor and was cut high up the waist. "You look so beautiful!" ayame smiled, looking at her dress. "Don't you think it's a little to much?" Sango asked, looking at herself. "No way! The restaurant your going to is very fancy!" Ayame told her. A knock then came from the door, and Ayame went to answer, it. Inuyasha walked in and smiled a mischievous smile. "You ready to spy?" He asked, excited. "Sure." Sango answered, not equaling his excitement. And as they walked to the elevator, all Sango could think was, _What the hell have I got myself into now?_

Okay guys! Sorry it's not as long as the other, but I had short time. Once again, hope your Easter is a happy one. Please Review! I'm so happy at the response from you guys. I'm going to have to do something special for all the reviews. Any ideas? Laterz!


	19. Chapter 19: Dodge the Kagome

1Hello readers! Hope you had a great holiday, I know I did. I got a but load of Peeps! They were sugary sweet. Yum! Lol. Alright, well you didn't come here to hear about my bad eating habits, so lets get on with the story.

Chapter 19: Dodge the Kagome!

"Inuyasha, maybe we should do this another time." Sango said while Inuyasha parked his Harley. "No way Sango. Tonight we find out what is going on." Inuyasha said with a smile. As Sango checked her hair, she started to get nervous. Kagome was going to kill her if she saw them their before she asked. "Inuyasha, Why don't we go to that store over there first!" Sango offered, trying to keep him away. "We don't have time for that! I just saw them walk in!" Inuyasha said, starting to follow.

Leading Sango into the restaurant, Inuyasha walked up to the head waitress and said "Inuyasha, party of 2." He told her, keeping his eyes on Kagome and Kouga. "Is there any particular table you wish to sit at?" the waitress asked kindly. Inuyasha pointed at a booth that was across the room from Kagome and Kouga. "Okay, right this way sir." The waitress led them to the table and handed them their menus. "I'll be back in a few minutes for your drink orders." And then the waitress walked off.

"You look really beautiful Kagome." Kouga said smoothly. "Thanks." Kagome said, blushing. "You know, I think you should be my women for good." He thought aloud. "Uh, I don't think we should move that fast!" Kagome said, sweat dropping. "Are you ready with your drink orders?" Their waitress asked, walking up. "Yeah, my and my women would like two cokes." Kouga ordered. "Actually, _I_ would like a sprite please." Kagome told the waitress, glaring at Kouga.

Inuyasha's ears twitched with anger as he listen to them. "That jackass!" He cussed, ready to rip up the table. But Sango was to busy hiding behind her menu. Being seen was the last thing she needed. Are you ready to order your drinks?" the waitress asked. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Sango asked. But he didn't answer. He was focused on what Kouga was saying. "Two cokes." Sango said. The waitress looked at the two and shook her head. "You could do so much better." She whispered before walking off.

Kagome twirled her cell phone under the table as she listened to Kouga brag. She already had "Help me" text into the phone, and was tempted to send it. But she was going to try to make it without bothering Sango. "And then when I made the final touchdown...won MVP..." Kouga drawled on. _Help me._ She thought with desperation. But then he came to a sudden stop and started to sniff the air. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha was so steamed that he wasn't even paying attention to their conversation. So Sango was the first person to notice him sniffing the air. _He must be smelling Inuyasha! I have to get him out of the room!_ Sango thought with fear. Just then the waitress walked up with their drinks. She then placed them down in front of them and walked off. Right then Sango had a desperate idea. Reaching over, she knocked his drink into his lap. "What the hell!" He yelled. "Oops! Better go to the bathroom and clean that off Inuyasha." Sango told him. He glared at her for a second, but then stood up and stormed off to the bathrooms, cussing under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, confused. "I thought I smelled a mutt, but it must of been some kind of food, because it's to weak to be what I thought it was." He told her. "Oh well..." Kagome said with a sigh. She then twirled her straw around in her drink as Kouga picked up where he left off.

Sango let out a sigh of relief as Kouga stopped sniffing the air. _ That was close._ Sango then pulled out her cell phone and looked at her messages. Nothing. _Hurry up and ask for my help Kagome!_ Sango thought with aggravation. Soon, Inuyasha joined her back at the table and started to listen to the conversation again.

"Are we ready to order?" asked the waitress. "Two steaks. medium rare." Kouga answered simply. "Actually, I would like the Teriyaki Chicken with a side potato and a small salad with ranch dressing." Kagome told her, glaring even harder at Kouga. The waitress then wrote down the order and took their menus. "So, Kagome, Do you kiss on the first date?"

Inuyasha was about to tear down the roof. "That's it! I'm going over there and kicking his ass!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango desperately grabbed her drink and threw it right in his face. "Oops, clean it off!" She told him. "What is your probably!" He hissed. "Clean it off! Now!" she ordered, fire in her eyes. Inuyasha then slowly backed away towards the bathroom. Sango flopped back into the booth, but then remembered what a scene she had made and put up her menu to cover herself.

"I hate those kind of people." Kagome commented, looking at the women hiding behind the menu. "Who cares." Kouga said, beginning to get bored "I'm going to the bathroom." Kagome said with a dull tone. But Kouga only shrugged.

Sango then watched as Kagome got up and headed for the bathroom. _At least she is away from Kouga._ Sango thought with satisfaction. But then, to her horror, she saw that Inuyasha was starting to come out where Kagome could see him. Sango quickly got to her feet and ran at Kagome. She then tackled Kagome into the girls bathroom, knocking her face down onto the floor. Then she quickly ran into a stall before Kagome could see her.

"What the heck was that!" Kagome yelled to the empty bathroom. Sango held onto both sides of the bathroom stall, balancing on the rim of the toilet, as she listened to Kagome walked over the mirror. But as she stood on the toilet, she soon realized how hard it was to stand on a toilet bowl with heels. "I want to get Sango to come and help, but I don't want to be a pest." Kagome said to herself. With one last sigh, she washed her hands and left. Just in time, because as the door closed, Sango's foot went right into the toilet. "Great!" Sango said with aggravation.

As she climbed out of the toilet she remembered that Inuyasha was alone out in the restaurant. "Shit!" She yelled, running out of the bathroom. But as she got outside, she was happy to find that Inuyasha was placing an order for their food with the waitress. Sango joined him, happy to see that Kouga still had his head. "Why do you smell like toilet bowl water?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "Shut up." She said, glaring at him.

But as the waitress placed their orders down in front of them, her cell phone went off. Happy to hear the sweet chime of her cell phone, she pulled it out to read the message. But to her surprise, it read 'I SEE U'. Sango then fell into shock. She slowly turned her head to see Kagome glaring at her from their table. Sango put on a weak smile and waved at her. Kagome got to her feet and stormed over to her; Kouga was to busy in his steak to notice. "What are you doing here!" Kagome hissed. "Small world huh? Me and Inuyasha got hungry, so we decided to go out and grab a bite to eat." Sango lied.

Kagome's glare became more intense as she noticed Inuyasha glaring at Kouga. "I told you to wait and bring him when I told you to!" Kagome yelled. "What do you mean bring me?" Inuyasha asked, attention turning to the two girls. "Sango was going to bring you to get mad at Kouga and help me leave if the date went wrong." Kagome explained. "Wait! Sango, you said that you were going to help me spy on her!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Spy on me!" Kagome yelled. "Wait...I ummmm...I didn't want to do this!" Sango yelled. "Sango! You are supposed to be my friend!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled together. They then both stormed out of the restaurant, angry at their supposed friend.

Okay, well, hope you like it! I worked really hard to make it funny, but it was kind of hard.


	20. Chapter 20: Poor Sango, Maybe

1Hey! Sorry it is taking me longer to update then usual. But all my stories are getting reviews and it is hard to update 5 stories with out having to take a break. If I don't, I will like totally crash . LOL. But I'm here now with another chapter, so lets get going! Whoot!

Chapter 20: Poor Sango...Maybe

Sango sighed and sat back in their booth. _Smooth move dumb ass!_ Sango yelled at herself. But as she sat there, the waitress walked up to her and smiled to her. "I'm sorry your date didn't work out sweetie." She tried to comfort. "It wasn't a date. He just wanted me to cover for him if we got caught spying on his secret crush." Sango explained with a sigh. "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. For all you know, they could be right under your nose." She told her, setting something on the table. Wondering what the waitress meant, Sango picked up what she had left to see what it was. "INUYASHA, YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME WITH THE DAMN BILL!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Did you hear something?" he asked Kagome, looking around. "No." she said, looking around with him. "I'm sorry if I ruined your date." Inuyasha apologized, kicking a rock on the ground. "No your not." Kagome told him. Inuyasha blushed and focused on the interesting dirt on the ground. "But thanks." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked up and her, not sure what to say. "Um...need a ride home? you know...since Kouga is still inside and everything." Inuyasha offered, blushing again. "On the Harley?" Kagome asked excitedly. "Yeah..." Inuyasha answered, unsure. "Great!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha stared at her in shock. _Since when does Kagome like riding the Harley?_ Inuyasha thought with confusion.

Sango stormed out of the restaurant, ready to tear off a certain Hanyou's head. But as she walked out, she saw Inuyasha and Kagome speed off on the Harley. _Inuyasha! God Damn it!_ Sango cussed in her head. With a sigh of aggravation, Sango started to walk towards Ayame's apartment. As she stood at an intersection, she felt the wind blow through her dress. _Stupid Inuyasha. Now I look like I've been stood up or something._ Sango thought, walking across the intersection. _That is the last thing I do him any favors!_ She thought as she walked. "Sango?" a voice asked from behind. Sango turned to see Miroku. But instead of his shirt and jeans, he was wearing a Wendy's fast food uniform. "Miroku?" Sango asked with a small laugh.

Inuyasha came to a stop at the bottom of Kagome's shrine. Kagome slowly climbed off the back, not truly use to getting on and off. She then pulled off the helmet and placed it on the back. "Thanks for the ride. I needed to get away from Kouga." Kagome thanked. "No problem Kagome." Inuyasha said, slightly blushing. "Um...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shakily. "Yeah?" Inuyasha answered. "Do you want to go see a movie or something tomorrow?" She asked, her heat beating. "I...can't Kagome. My mom wants me to help around the house. We still haven't gotten everything back to normal yet." Inuyasha answered pain in his heart. "Oh..." Kagome felt her heart drop. "Well...thanks again." Kagome said turning to walk up the stairs. But she stopped and looked back at him She then walked over a placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she ran back up the stairs before Inuyasha could say anything to her.

"What are you wearing?" Sango asked with a small laugh. "Well, this is my glorious job. I work the drive-thru window at Wendy's." Miroku said, hanging his head. "That's what your living off of?" Sango asked with shock. "Yeah. Great huh?" Miroku said, felling lower then dirt. "Oh Miroku..." Sango said, feeling sorry for him. Yes, he was a lecherous person, but he was a good friend. And he was a good person once you got past how perverted he was. And no one deserved to live a good life more than Miroku. "You look nice tonight Sango. Going on a date?" Miroku asked. "What? Oh!" Sango was snapped out of her thoughts, then blushed at what she was wearing. "Don't get any ideas you lecher!" Sango yelled. Miroku only flashed her a small smile and went to walk off. "Miroku." Sango said, grabbing his wrist. "I'm not going on a date." She told him.

He turned to look at her, eyes deep with seriousness. A form of seriousness she had never seen there before. "You wanna go do something?" He asked weakly. Sango blushed and nodded. "Well, can we stop at my place? I think I might want to change." Miroku said, leading her down the street.

Sango followed Miroku up a flight of stairs in a small building. But as she climbed upward, she felt like someone was watching her. "Miroku, do you feel that?" She asked. "Yeah. That's just Shippo. He lives here, and has a weird habit of watching me when I get back." Miroku explained, walking down the hall. Sango looked back in time to see a door slam shut. "Why does he watch you when you get back?" Sango asked. "Hell if I know. Probably doesn't have cable like me." Miroku said, opening the door to his apartment.

Sango walked in and could only stare. The apartment wasn't bad, but she had seen better. The TV had static on the screen and had been muted out of annoyance. She could hear a dripping sound coming from the kitchen, and the floor was dirty and the room smelled of mold. "It's not great, but it's better than a box on the street." Miroku said walking past her and setting the key to the apartment on the coffee table. Sango nodded in agreement, still looking around. "You can sit on the couch while I change." Miroku said, walking through a door leading to his bedroom. Sango nodded and walked over to the couch. But when she got there she hesitated. The couch was old and looked ready to collapse. And it was not like she wouldn't have sat on it normally. She just didn't want to get anything on Ayame's dress.

So she simply stood there and waited for Miroku to come out. But as she waited she heard something squeak and run across the floor. Sango's eyes darted around the room, trying to find out what had caused the noise. She then heard another squeak and felt something run across her foot. She screamed and jumped up onto the couch. She had slain horrific demons that would make a grown man faint, but there was something about rats and mice that gave her the creeps.

Miroku quickly ran out to see what had happened and stopped at the sight of Sango on top the couch searching the floor. "What are you doing?" He asked with a small smile. "Something ran across my foot!" She whispered, still searching the floor. "Why are you whispering? Think it's going to jump out and get you if you talk to loud?" Miroku asked with a laugh. Sango scowled at him, but did not move from the couch. Miroku shook his head and walk over to her. He then quietly scooped her into his arms. He then carried her out of the apartment and pulled the door closed with his foot. But only seconds later, a slap echoed through the hallway.

Miroku and Sango walked out of a movie together laughing. They had gone to see The Grudge, but it wasn't scary at all. In fact, it only made her laugh. "Thanks for taking me out Miroku. I had a great time." Sango said, wrapping her arm around his. Miroku blushed at the sudden affection, but kept walking. "My pleasure." Miroku answered, fighting off the urge of his wandering his hand. "I really needed it." Sango said with sigh. She then laid her head sleepily on his shoulder. "Your tired Sango, let me walk you home." Miroku offered. "That'd be nice." Sango yawned.

Sango and Miroku walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Ayame's apartment. "Thanks again for taking me out and walking me home." Sango said, opening the door to the apartment. But as she went to say goodbye, the sight of his apartment flashed through her mind. "Wait! Miroku!" Sango yelled down the hall. "Do you...like...want to stay the night?" Sango offered. Miroku suddenly got this sly look on his face and walked back up to her. "Well Sango. I LOVE to spend the night with you." He answered. Sango suddenly glared at him and slammed the door in his face._ That Jerk! _Sango thought with anger.

Miroku laughed quietly to himself as he headed down the hallway. He didn't want Sango to feel sorry for him. He didn't have the greatest living space, but it was his and he was proud of it...sort of. _I have my own place and not many guys can say that._ Miroku thought, patting his pocket where his key should be. But then he stopped and patted his pocket again. _Shit! Were is my key!_ Miroku thought, searching all over his person. But then he remembered. He had sat it down on the coffee table and hadn't remembered to pick it up on the way out. Miroku quickly ran back to Sango's Apartment and knocked on the door.

No answer came from inside. "Come on Sango!" Miroku begged, knocking on the door. Still, no answer came from inside. "Look, I'm sorry for being a jackass. But I left my key at my house and I can't call a locksmith until morning." Miroku said, knocking harder. He then heard the click of a lock being undone and then saw Sango opening the door. "On the couch. And if I see you in my room at any point of the night, I'll cut your 'member' off." Sango said, still glaring at him. Miroku nodded and walked into the apartment.

Kagome dressed quietly into a long T-shirt for bed, still thinking about Inuyasha. _I guess I'll just have to get to know him as a friend. It's obvious that's what he wants and nothing more._ Kagome thought with a sigh. She then quietly climbed under the covers and turned out the light. But she couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about Inuyasha. But a knock on her door made her sit up. "Yeah?" she yelled through the door. Slowly the door opened and there stood Sota, half asleep. " What is it Sota?" Kagome asked softly. "Mommy and Naraku are acting stupid again." He said quietly. Naraku and Mom had been drinking again. And Sota's room was downstairs, so he could hear it all and not get any sleep. "Come here Sota." Kagome said softly, lifting the covers and patting her mattress. Sota ran over and curled up on the mattress. Kagome then gently covered him and laid down next to him.

Inuyasha walked inside his home and flopped down on the couch. "Hello honey." His mother greeted, coming down the stairs. "Hey mom." He said, closing his eyes. "How did your date go?" She asked with a small smile. "It wasn't a date." He said. "Sure." His mother said with a laugh. "It wasn't!" He said, getting aggravated. "Well, anyway, you room is finished." His mother told him, walking into the kitchen. "It wasn't a date!" Inuyasha yelled after her, getting to his feet. "Okay." his mother yelled at him. "It wasn't! Sango helped me spy on Kagome!" he yelled. "So it was a date with Kagome?" his mother asked. Inuyasha felt his face turn red as he thought about the kiss Kagome had gave him on the cheek. "No!" He yelled, storming up the stairs to his room.


	21. Cahpter 21: Love and Pain

1Hey guys! What is up with all you peeps out there! Lol. It's great to be back! I had a great time in Washington and I missed you guys so much! I tried to post up at the hotel, but the connection would cost me 5 bucks and a dollar every two minutes! But I'm here now, and that is what counts! I also want to let you know that this weeks post might take a while to get up because My Exit Exam is coming up and I have to crack down. If I don't pass it this year, I'll have to take it next year and it will cost me money. The school comes up with new and exciting ways to steal your money, right? And on another happy note, I'm going to be a junior next year! Yay! Lol. Okay, on with the story!

Chapter 21: Love and Pain

Sango laid asleep under the covers of her comforter. It was Saturday morning, and she didn't feel like waking up. But as she lay under the warm blanket, the smell of pancakes drifted into her room. _Ayame can't cook._ Sango thought, sitting up. Slowly she stretched and let out a final yawn before climbing out of the bed. "Ayame?" she called out, opening her door. She walked down the hall, sliding her feet across te floor in a pair of worn-out slippers. "Ayame?" she called out again. But as she came around the corner into the living/kitchen, she saw that Miroku was behind the stove.

He had on the apron Sango had gotten as a present and a fake chef hat he had made from a newspaper comic page. He looked over and flashed her a big smile. "Morning." he greeted. "Morning." she said with a laugh. He set down a stack of pancakes at the bar as she grabbed a stool. "What are you wearing?" she asked, reading a Garfield comic on his hat.. "I thought I should get into character." he told her, grabbing a seat next to her.

"Thanks for last night Miroku. I really appreciate it." she said with a small smile. "It was my pleasure." he told her softly. "You've had it rough Sango. And I know of your plans for revenge. But you can't do it all, and I think you should take it easy." Miroku told her. "Listen to me Miroku. Both my family's were killed in front of me, and my friend has been hurt. I can't step back and just take it." she told him, getting serious. "I understand. But know that Kagome. Inuyasha and I are also here to help you. Let's not forget my little problem as well." he said, raising his right palm.

Sango grabbed his hand and held it over her heart. "I know Miroku. I could never forget you. You will always be close to me." She told him, laying her head on his shoulder. Miroku then laid his head upon hers and they stayed like that. Enjoying each others company.

Kagome sat hunched over her text books. She and a test coming up again, and she was so busy with her personal life, she hadn't been paying attention in class. She had spent most of her Saturday pouring over books, so she just noticed that it was almost six. "How could a day go by so fast!" She sighed, staring at the clock. As she placed her books back in her worn yellow book bag, the sound of footsteps came running up the stairs. Soon a knock came on her door and Sota walked in. "Mom has left for work and it's Saturday night." he said with a sigh. "Poker night." Kagome said with disgust.

Naraku had moved in over a week ago, and he had taken over the house. Her mom got most of the abuse, mostly because if he laid a hand on her she kicked his ass. "So, do you want to watch Pokemon or Digimon?" Kagome asked, pulling her remote out of her desk drawer. "Pokemon!" he yelled, getting happy. Kagome pointed the remote at her small TV and changed it to Pokemon.

Seeing her brother was happy, Kagome walked out of her room and downstairs. As she headed to the kitchen, she felt eyes fall upon her. Those sick friends of his were here already. As she left the kitchen with a drink, a whistle came from the living room. "Go to Hell!" she yelled, going up the stairs.

As she closed the door behind her, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. _He is drunk already._ She thought with a sigh. She quietly placed her drink on the desk and walked outside of her room. _No need for Sota to see what happens next._ She decided, closing the door.

Naraku stormed up to her and glared at her with glazed eyes. "How dare you talk to my friends in the tone!" he yelled, slurring his words together. "Well, if your friends had some manners, I wouldn't have to yell at them." she shot back. "I think you owe him an apology!" he yelled, grabbing her by the hair. He started to drag her down the stairs, but she grabbed his wrists and pulled her hair free, causing him to lose his balance and fall down the rest of the stairs.

Kagome got to her feet and went down the rest of the stairs. She walked over to Naraku on the ground and yelled, "Don't ever lay your filthy hands on me you fucker!" With that, she grabbed the handle on the door and walked outside. As she stormed down the stairs of the shrine, she heard laughing coming from the house. _The asshole just thinks it's one big joke! _She thought with anger.

As she walked the dark streets, tears of aggravation came. Her mother had screwed up her life again. No matter where she went, shit seemed to follow. Sota was growing to grow up abused if she didn't get rid of Naraku, and Kikyou was still out there somewhere. Nothing was going right for her! But as she thought this, Inuyasha came to mind. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. She had tried to think of him as only a friend, but her love for him would not die. She needed him more than ever.

As she thought about him, she realized she wasn't far from his house. Would he care if she stopped by? Would he mind if she stayed with him forever? She quickly headed down his street and went up to his house. But the strength to push the door bell wouldn't come to her. He didn't like her the way she liked him, so why would she bother? But her heart ached for him. She needed him.

Suddenly the door opened and she saw Inuyasha standing there. He saw the shocked look on her face and said, "I could smell you outside." Kagome blushed, but didn't stop looking at him. She then noticed for maybe the first time how soft his lips looked. His body looked so warm and welcoming in his white muscle shirt and black baggy pants.

Not truly knowing what she was doing, Kagome flung herself upon him and pressed her lips upon his. Inuyasha stood there shock at her sudden action. But her warm kiss made him go numb. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, enjoying the love he felt from her.

I know, it's to short, but I'm working on a really big chapter idea next, and I don't want to give to much away in this chapter. Okay? So hang in there for me okay? You guys are the best! Loves!


	22. Chapter 22: Kikyou Finds an Alliance

1Hey guys! Sorry its been so long. But we had this big exam at school and I was always so tired when I got home I would fall asleep. Doctors say that you fall asleep a lot during the day when you go through a growth spurt. I hope that's not what it is because I don't need to be any taller! Lol. Okay, well onto the story!

Chapter 22: Kikyou Finds an Alliance

Kagome had lost all track of time in his arms. Her lips were still upon his, the heat from his body coming into hers. Everything felt right in the world at that moment. He was taller than she thought. She had to get slightly on her tip-toes to reach him, but his arms wrapped around her, holding her there. Her mind raced as she enjoyed the moment. _What have I done? Does he even like me? Am I acting out of love or insanity?_ The questions poured inside her mind, making her question what she was doing. With all the emotion she was feeling at that time, she started to feel dizzy.

Inuyasha held her tight against his body, enjoying her frame against his. At that time, he started to notice a lot about Kagome. Her frame was so small against his, as if made of porcelain. He wanted to hold her tighter, not wanting to pull away from the moment, but was afraid he would crush her. She shook in his arms, was she cold? Her lips were as soft as rose petals against his. Her scent danced around in his nose, driving him crazy. He stroked her hair softly; it felt like pure silk.

Kagome felt Inuyasha run his hand over her hair. She shuddered at the touch. Her body was burning up, but she couldn't stop shaking. She was not going to question it any longer, she loved the hanyou, and she would do anything to be with him. Her heart raced as she felt him squeeze her waist.

Slowly Inuyasha felt Kagome pull away and rest her head on his chest. As they stood, enjoying each others embrace, he noticed he was breathing heavy. "Kagome..." he started, but let the sentence go unfinished. "I'm sorry." she apologized, lifting up her head and looking at him. "For what?" he asked. "I just threw myself on you." She told him, blushing at the thought. Inuyasha placed his hand on the back of head and pulled her closer.

He then felt her breathing go steady and she grew limp in his arms. He silently scooped her into his arms and brought her inside his home. As her carried her upstairs, he looked upon her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. A look he hardly saw on her face anymore. He knew how rough her past was, but she was a honest person and didn't deserve all the pain.

He pulled back the covers of his bed and laid her down softly. As he pulled the covers over her, she grabbed his hand in her sleep. He went to pull away and go downstairs to sleep on the couch, but her grip was to tight. "Don't leave me alone." She said softly. Inuyasha smiled at her as she held on tight. He carefully climbed behind her and laid next to her , pulling her close to him. And even though he laid there, and she knew he was there, she did not let go of his hand. "I'm not going any were kagome." He whispered. "I don't want you to lose your way." She whispered, her voice full of sleep.

Sango and Miroku had spent the day watching movies together. Which hadn't been that bad. Miroku had only tried to grab her ass once, and Ayame hadn't been home to make fun of her. "Do you think kagome and Inuyasha would want to watch this one?" Sango asked, holding up a romance movie. On the cover was a Woman and a Man glaring at each other with a look that could kill. But you could see love in their eyes, which reminded Sango so much of Kagome and Inuyasha that she had to laugh.

Sango quickly grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number of Kagome's house. "Hello?" a slurring voice answered. Sango went to asked for Kagome, but the noise in the background distracted her. It sounded like gun shots and things being thrown around. "Is everything okay?" Sango asked. "What?" the voice yelled. "IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" she asked again, yelling each word. "Who is this?" the voice slurred again. "IS KAGOME THERE?" She asked, yelling again. "That slut? She ran off somewhere." The voice slurred again, the a click was heard.

"Why were you yelling?" Miroku asked. "Something is wrong at Kagome's." Sango said, getting off the couch. "What do you mean?" Miroku asked, watching her walk into her room. "I heard guns and it sounded like they were trashing the place." Sango told him through the closed door. "Kagome wouldn't just leave Sota there by himself would she?" Miroku asked, getting up off the couch. "I don't know what is going on. For all I know it could've been the TV, but I want to go check." Sango said, coming out of her room. "I'll come with you." Miroku told her, walking with her out the door.

Sango's fears were confirmed as she climbed the stairs to the shrine. Music blared from the house and you could here crashing sounds of objects being thrown around. As she got closer to the house, The living room sofa came crashing out the window. "Never thought Sota was this wild." Miroku joked. "This is not the time." Sango hissed, knocking on the door.

But her knocked was ignored, or just not heard over the music. "Okay, plan two." Sango said, pulling her boomerang off her back. She then used it to smash down the new door and stormed inside.

Beer cans littered the floor, and drunken men laid all over the house. Paintings and pictures had been ripped off the wall, and everything had at least been thrown around once. But what caught her attention was the smell of fire coming form the living room. She quickly ran into the room to see a man in a grey t-shirt and worn jeans staring at a fire in a beer keg. "But that out you dumbass!" Sango yelled, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the keg.

"Who the hell are you!" The man yelled. Sango recognized the slurred the voice and became angry. "My name is Sango and you need to stop this shit!" She yelled right back. He only stared at her with glazed eyes. "Lets get out of here." Miroku said, walking over with Sota in his arms asleep. "Where was he?" Sango asked, looking at the peaceful boy. "He was sleep in Kagome's room. I'm glad he didn't see this." Miroku said, looking around the room with disgust. Sango nodded and they started to leave.

As they climbed down the stairs, they heard a sudden explosion. They quickly turned around to see the house was on fire. "Shit!" Sango yelled, running back towards the house. She quickly went in, looking for the drunken man. The keg must not have been all the way out and exploded. As she walked around the burning house, she couldn't find any sign of the man. "Sango! Get out of there! The house is going to collapse!" She heard Miroku's voice yell. She looked around one last time before she ran back out. "I couldn't find him." she coughed, joining Miroku.

They watched in horror as the house caved in and the flames became bigger. "Miroku handed the sleeping boy to Sango and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed 911 and told them the location of a house fire. "Do you think he is dead?" Sango asked, staring at the flames. "I didn't see anyone go in but you and I didn't see anyone come out." Miroku told her. "Poor Kagome..." she said with deep sorrow in her voice. Miroku wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lead her away from the house.

Smoke came up from the ashes of a new burned home. The fireman had done the best they could, but nothing was truly left of the house. They had managed to keep it from spreading to the shrine, but nothing was left. Kikyou stood and stared at the ashes. She slowly walked over and kicked a large ceiling beam on its side. Underneath hid a badly burned body. Though it did not move, Kikyou was sure it was alive and knew who it was. "If you wish to live, you know what to do." She told the body.

She kneeled down and looked at the burned face, seeing the charred eyes looking right at her. "I call upon the demons of the world to feast upon the flesh of this man and make him more powerful." She said to the sky.

Sudden a swarm of large demons came out of the clouds and down towards them. The demons ate quickly, being the greedy thing that they were. Ignoring the sound of the mans screams Kikyou said, "Now become his new body and lead him to the ultimate power." In a blinding flash of light, the demons disappeared and a naked body of a man laid in the ashes. "How do you feel Naraku?" Kikyou asked, her wicked smile growing. "Powerful." He answered, getting to his feet. "Now I wish to ask an Alliance for my assistants." Kikyou told him. "Sounds good to me." He told her, looking himself over. "Good. For you see I have a little hanyou problem I wish to be dealt with." Kikyou said, her wicked plans buzzing through her mind.


	23. Chapter 23: Reunited and A Silent Goodby...

1Hey guys! What is crakin? NMH. Just studying my brains out for the final exams. Yay...NOT! Okay, well Things might slow down for a bit, but I'll try to keep up the pace. It is so hard to write 5 stories at the same time! I might stop one or two so I can finish up some fo them and take a break. Have to see about that. Well, on to the story I guess!

Chapter 23: Reunited and A Silent Goodbye

Kagome's sense came back to her slowly, but she kept her eyes closed. The first thing she noticed was a clawed hand in hers and a warm body close to her. She tried to remember everything from last night, but all she remembered was kissing Inuyasha and passing out.

She opened her eyes carefully, not wanting to be blinded by the morning sun. The room she was in had an old yet new feel to it. The wall across from her was a slightly different color of blue, as if someone had built a new wall and had not matched the colors perfectly. The night stand next to her still had a price tag on it and the dresser mirror still had a plastic cover over it. What she also saw on the dresser was Inuyasha's sword.

Kagome sat up slowly, her mind still in sleep mode. She carefully lifted Inuyasha's arm off her waist and let go of his hand, which fell limp on the bed. She slipped out from under the covers and walked over to the dresser, looking closely at the sword.

As she twirled it in her hands, she couldn't understand why he would carry it around on his waist all the time. It was dinged up and the blade was slightly rusted. The handle wrap was starting to tare and flare outward, showing some of the wood underneath. As she thought about the sword a sudden voice yelled, "What the hell are you doing with my sword!"

She turned around just in time to see Inuyasha snatched it out of her hands and go across the room. "I was just looking." Kagome told him, wondering why he was acting so weird. "Don't ever touch my sword again." He told her, baring his fangs. "What is your problem?" Kagome asked, getting angry at him.

"Just don't touch it okay!" He yelled back. "Why does it matter! It's apiece of trash anyway!" Kagome yelled walking over to his bedroom door. "It was my dads." He said softly. Kagome froze right were she was. She had hit an obvious pain in his past. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's not trash." Kagome said, turning to face him. "I don't care that it belonged to him! It's just really important, so don't mess with it okay!" Inuyasha said, the sadness gone as quick as it had came.

Kagome glared at him as he tied it around his waist and pulled on his red trench coat. As she watched him in anger, a thought suddenly hit her. "Souta!" She yelled. "What?" inuyasha asked, confused at her sudden outburst. "I left him at the house while Naraku and his friends got drunk! He might have seen them!" Kagome explained in a rush. Not waiting for Inuyasha to respond she ran out of his room and down the stairs.

As she headed for the door, she heard a news bulletin from in the living room. "_The house at the Higurashi shrine burned down last night after a freak fire accident..."_ Kagome quickly ran into the room and stared at the TV. "_The origination of the fire was caused by a fire being lighted in a illegal beer keg and an explosion erupted. Though no bodies have been found, the house was burned to the ground and nothing remains. More on this at eleven."_ Kagome stared in shock as the helicopter camera zoomed in on the ash that was once her home.

Inuyasha could only stand at Kagome's side as she watched the camera circle her home. "_Good thing the shrine didn't catch fire, right Jan?" "Yeah, sure is lucky Bob."_ Inuyasha wanted to punch the TV in. Who were they to determine what was lucky and what was not? A home has burnt to the ground and they find it okay just because the shrine did not go with it.

"I'm going now." Kagome said dully, no emotion in her voice. "Were are you going?" Inuyasha asked, concern in his voice. "To the police station. Maybe they'll have Souta there." She told him, walking out the front door.

Inuyasha quickly followed her, only to see her stop a few feet from his front door. "Why did you stop?" ha asked, walking up to her. But as he followed her gaze, he saw what had made her stop. Sango, Miroku, and her little brother were standing in his driveway, covered in ash.

In one quick silent movement, she had ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Where did you find him?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to them. "Sango called Kagome's house to see if she wanted to come over and watch a movie. When she called, it sounded like people were trashing the place." Miroku explained. "Naraku..." Kagome said with disgust. "So we went over to check it out. When we got there, we found a man lighting a fire in a empty beer keg. I tried to put it out, but I guess I didn't get it all. So after Miroku grabbed Souta, we left. That's when the house caught fire." Sang explained. "What happened to Naraku?" Kagome asked, still not letting go of Souta. "I went in and tried to find him, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry." Sango told her. "I don't care about him. As long as Souta is safe, I'm fine." Kagome told her. "Where are you going to stay?" Asked Miroku. "I don't know right now. I guess the first thing to do is to find Mom." Kagome said. "I already tried to find your mom. Her work said she never showed up." Sango told her.

Kagome glared hard at the ground at this fact. She had left hem for dead once again. What was she thinking? That Naraku would take care of them. No, she didn't care. She was trying to start over without them. Well she didn't care,. This was the break she was hoping for. She could start over fresh and move on with her life. She would take care of Souta and they would live a good life. "So, what now?" Inuyasha asked. "We...are going to...do...something..." Kagome said, trying to think of something convincing. "Would you like to stay with me and Ayame?" Sango offered.

Kagome turned to her, love in her eyes. "Could we?" she asked, her heart becoming happy. "Sure!" Sango said with a smile. "I promise, we wont be any trouble! I'll have us in a apartment in no time!" Kagome told her, convincing her self at the same time. "Its okay, you don't have to rush." Sango told her. "But I wont be a burden any longer than I have to be." Kagome told her. Sango only sighed and started to walk to off, Kagome following, telling her about all her plans.

Okay, I know it is short, but I promise, the next one is going to be long. I just have so much on my plate right now with school that it is getting hard to juggle all of this. Until next update!


	24. Chapter 24: A Lost Love and Inuyasha's S...

Hey guys! Well, school is out and now I am an official Junior! Whoot! I still can't believe it...only two more years and I'll be down with my school education. Then I'll go off to college and continue to become a vet. But it's a weird thing when you think about it. When I was a freshman it felt like it would take forever. And As a Sophomore I still felt like it was still along way off. But then as a Junior...You feel like everything is shooting forward. Its weird. Okay, well you didn't come to hear about me. Lets get on with the story! And in honor of your patients, I am going to write the longest chapter yet!

Chapter 24: A Lost Love andInuyasha's Deep Secret

"Well, this is the building." Sango said over her shoulder, walking inside. "It is really big." Souta said as they walked through the lobby.

"We are on the 23rd floor and you should come in by midnight." Sango explained, pressing the elevator button. "Why before midnight?" Kagome asked. "The building Manager doesn't take to kindly to teenagers living in the building. So when he finds them coming in a midnight he gets angry and yells at them. I've even seen him trough some out for it." Sango explained. Then with a dig the elevator doors opened and they climbed on.

"When is mom coming back?" Souta asked. "I really don't know Souta." Kagome said lovingly. Their mother hadn't gone into work and could not be found. She had probably left to start a new life without them. Well Kagome decided she didn't need her. She could do just fine without her messing things up all the time.

Another Dig sounded and they walked off the elevator. "This is our Apartment. I'll get you a key tomorrow." Sango said while unlocking the door. "I want to thank you again Sango. And I really don't want to be a burden." Kagome said to her. Sango remained silent as she got the door open. She was more worried about her roommate. She hadn't even asked her if she minded having extra people live with them.

Sango led them into the apartment and showed them around. She showed them the couch they could sleep on, were the kitchen was, and were the bathroom was. But as she continued to show them around, the sound of crying could be heard. "What is that noise?" Souta asked, trying to follow the sound. He soon reached a closed door and opened it. A young girl with red hair pulled in to pigtails sat on a bed crying. She had in her lap a photo album and a box of tissues next to her leg.

"Are you okay?" asked Souta. Sango let out a sigh as the girl nodded her head and wiped a tissue under her eye. "Is it that time of year again Ayame?" asked Sango, sitting on the girls bed. "He promised Sango! And now we can't find each other. He must be as heart broken as I am." Ayame told her.

"Who ?" Kagome asked, grabbing a seat on the bed. The girl went to tell her but a fresh batch of tears came streaming down her cheeks. Sango sighed and tried to comfort her, but the crying did not stop. Kagome silently pulled the photo album away from her and began to look through it. It had mostly pictures of ayame as a young girl. But as she got farther towards the back she saw a boy in some photos. He looked very familiar but she could not place a name.

His black hair was cut close to his head and was wearing an oversized shirt and jeans. As she flipped through the pictures the boy became annoying. He had a cocky smile on his face that made her want to punch him. "What happened Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"It was love at first sight! We met through our family and we hit it off really well. But one day at the park I got mad at him and ran off into the woods. Soon I got lost and ran into a bad group of Demons. He was only ten years old, but he saved me from them! Then he promised to marry me when we were older, and my family was overjoyed. But then he moved away and so did we...and now..." but she was interrupted by more tears.

Sango could only hug her and try to make the crying stop. "It was about this time ten years ago it all happened. She always gets this way." Sango told her. "Well, who is the guy?" Kagome asked. Sango went to tell her, but the sound of the door bell stopped her. "Souta, will you please get that?" Kagome asked. He nodded and ran off down the hall. A few seconds later souta yelled, "Kagome, its for you."

Kagome gave Sango a confused look but got to her feet and walked down the hall. _Why would anyone come here to find me? There's no way anyone could know I moved in already. Except...Inuyasha._ Kagome thought to herself. She became happy at the thought of Inuyasha coming to welcome her to a new home.

But her heart dropped when she saw who was really at the door. "Hi...Kouga." she said, sickness in her voice. He still had the cocky look on his face, but she saw some concern in his face. She couldn't really see into his eyes behind the sunglasses, but she felt it.

"I heard about what happened and came to see if you were okay." He told her. "That's nice Kouga, but how did you know where I was?" "I saw it on the news and then followed your scent here." He explained, trying to get in. "Well, thanks for stopping by , but as you can see, we are fine and do not need your concern. So if that's all then, Goodbye, Kouga." She told him closing the door in his face.

Kagome took in a deep breath and went to go see if Ayame was okay, but she stopped when she saw ayame standing behind her. She had a shocked look on her face and was looking through her. "Are you okay Ayame?" Kagome asked as She walked towards her. But she didn't answer, she just pushed her aside and opened the door.

To Kagome surprise Kouga was still standing there as if nothing had happened. Kagome could only watch as Ayame stared at Kouga. Then with a sudden scream of excitement Ayame flung herself upon the wolf demon and held on fo dear life. "What the hell?" Kouga yelled, trying to peel Ayame off him.

"I can't believe you found me! After all these years, I knew you wouldn't forget about me! Now we can finally get married." Ayame cried with happiness. "M-married!" Kouga yelled, still confused.

Sango ran into the room totally confused, only to see a extremely strange sight. "What is going on?" she asked, walking over to Kagome. Kagome could only shrug her shoulder s and laugh at the situation. "Apparently Kouga is getting married." She said, starting to laugh.

Sango stared at her for a second and then began to giggle. Soon full laughter fell over them and they had to hold each other up for support. "What the hell is so funny! I don't even know this girl!" Kouga yelled, not giving up the battle against Ayame's death squeeze. But Suddenly ayame stopped fighting and let go of him.

"You don't remember?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't even know you." He told her, brushing himself off. Ayame glared at him through angry tears before running back down the hall and into her room.

"Kouga, your such a jerk!" Sango yelled at him, running after Ayame. "What the hell did I do?" He asked, still confused.

Later That Night

Inuyasha now sat on the couch next to Kagome in Sango's apartment, laughing his ass off. "Are you serious? She actually thought that he would marry her!" He laughed, holding his side in pain. Kagome glared at him in anger. "Why wouldn't he? Kouga can be nice sometimes. And for all you know, he might have been serious at the time!" she yelled. "Don't be stupid." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome jumped off the couch and stormed out onto the small balcony that every apartment had. Inuyasha quickly followed her and stood next to her. "Why do all you guys have to be such jerks?" Kagome yelled at him. "Why do all you girls have to be so freaking' stupid!" Inuyasha yelled back. They both glared at each other, trying to make the other run off, but both stood their ground.

Kagome only sighed and leaned over the railing. "Now what?" Inuyasha asked, trying to look at her. But her hair fell around her face, making it almost impossible.

He only shrugged his shoulders and looked out at the sunset. "Schools almost over ya know." She said softly. "Yeah, thank god." He said. "What college are you going to?" she asked. "The local college. I don't feel like leaving anytime soon." Inuyasha told her. "Oh..." She said softly.

Inuyasha stared at her for a second, but then turned his attention back to the sky. "Really pretty." He said. Kagome looked up and nodded in agreement. "It's going to be a dark night tonight." She said. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Kagome pointed to the sky and said, "It's a new moon. It's the darkest time because there is no moon light." She explained. Inuyasha suddenly gave her a shocked look.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I gotta go." He told her, running off the balcony. Kagome quickly blocked the from door from him and looked at him. She stared at him for a second then asked, "What happened to your golden eyes?" Inuyasha suddenly bolted towards the only safe room in the apartment, the bathroom.

Kagome went to block him, but he was to fast and had reached the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. "What is wrong with you!" She yelled, pounding on the door.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, running over to her. "Inuyasha is acting really weird and has locked himself in the bathroom." Kagome told her, still pounding on the door. Sango quickly ran into the kitchen and started hunting through some drawers. She soon came back with a small key. She shoved it into the lock and quickly unlocked it.

The two girls barged into the bathroom only to find it empty and the small window open. "He got through the damn window!" Sango yelled, walking out. Kagome glared at the small room. She looked around to see if anything was different. The toilet lid was down, the sink was squeaky clean, the rugs were in order except for the one by the shower, the shower curtain was closed, and the towels were still on the rack.

Kagome sighed and turned around to walk out. "I can't believe he would sink so low as to go out the bathroom window." Kagome sighed, flopping next to Sango on the couch.

The sound of a door opening signaled that Ayame was leaving her room for the first time in hours. As she came down the hall the two looked at her sympathetically. "Are you okay?" Sango asked. "I've felt better." she said, giving a weak smile. With that she shuffled into the bathroom.

But after a few seconds you heard the shower come on and two people scream. Kagome and Sango jumped off the couch in time to see the funniest sight the had every seen. Inuyasha ran out of the bathroom, dripping wet, but he was different. His flowing silver hair was now dark black. His claws and fangs were now gone. Even his golden eyes had gone to a deep brown.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, then back at the wet hanyou. He only glared at them as he tried to dry himself off.

They couldn't help themselves, they fell over laughing. "What is so damn funny!" He yelled at them. "What were you going to do? Sleep in the shower all night?" Sango laughed. "No! I was going to sneak out later!" He told them. "All because your afraid to tell us you're a human!" Kagome laughed. "Its only for one night and you didn't need to know!" Inuyasha yelled.

But the two girls could not stop laughing at him. Inuyasha stomped over to the door and before slamming it he gave a, "Feh!"


	25. Chapter 25: Kikyou Strikes

1Hey! Sorry its been so long. But its getting really hard to do everything I have to do. But here is the next chapter anyway.

Chapter 25: Kikyou Strikes

Inuyasha stormed down the streets towards his house, angry at the night. He hated being human. It was when he was at his weakest. But there was nothing he could truly do about it. With a sigh he reached for the door knob, but saw that it was already open.

He softly pushed the door open, grabbing his sword. The house was dark and no sounds came from inside. He pressed himself against the wall and slowly made his way towards the living room entrance. He quietly walked in, holding his sword out in front of him.

"Your not going to hurt anyone with that rusty thing so put it away." A voice said, emotionless. Inuyasha flicked on the lights to see Kikyou sitting on his couch. But she was not alone. In the corner stood a man. But he could not see his face behind the white hoody he wore. "Get out of my house." He growled.

Kikyou stood and looked at him. The look on her face was sad and deep. A sadness that Inuyasha could not explain. "Inuyasha...I've been thinking lately." She said slowly. Inuyasha could only grunt at her.

She walked over to him and looked deep into his eyes. "I never really appreciated you." She told him, tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha felt his heart feel for her pain. "I was so wound up in being popular that I turned into a bitch from hell." She continued, hanging her head.

As Inuyasha watched her cry and he felt her pain. He remembered why he had fallen in love with her. She had been a kind soul before. Then she became popular and didn't care about people's feelings. _Could she be back to normal again?_ He thought to himself.

Kikyou slowly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "Inuyasha. It was a mistake. Everything I did was wrong. I lost you and my life. Now I am the walking dead and have no one." She cried, tears soaking in his shirt. Inuyasha hugged her close and whispered, "It's okay Kikyou."

Kagome and Sango finished laughing and got to their feet. "Man, that was a good laugh." Kagome said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." Sango agreed. Ayame walked out of the bathroom in a huff. "Next time your friend strings water through out my apartment, make sure he cleans it up." She told them, walking into her room.

Kagome and Sango nodded and turned back to their movie. "Maybe I should call him and say I'm sorry. He didn't really seem happy about us laughing at him." Kagome said, looking at the phone. Sango only shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

Kagome grabbed the phone and dialed his familiar number. But it rang four times then went to the answering machine. "Sorry we aren't home right now." Rang Inuyasha's mother's voice. Then silence. "Say your line Inuyasha!" She said. "This is Stupid mom!" He yelled, his voice low from being away from the machine. She sighed then said, "Please leave your name and a message and we'll get back to you."

"Hey Inuyasha, It's Kagome, call me when you get this." And then she hung up. Sango came in the room with popcorn and sat down. "He wasn't home?" She asked, munching on the popcorn. "No, and its weird. He doesn't live that far away." She said, grabbing some popcorn.

It had gotten late by the end of the movie. "I know I shouldn't but I just have this bad feeling." Kagome said, reaching for the phone. She dialed the number only to hear four rings and a answering machine. She let out a sigh and got off the couch.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Sango asked, watching her put on her coat. "I'm going to Inuyasha's, something is not right." She told her, opening the door. "I'll be back in a little bit." She said with a smile. "Wait!" Sango said, running into a room. She then ran out with a bow and arrows. "What are these for?" Kagome asked. "It's all I have. I don't carry guns." she said, handing them to her. "I haven't shot an arrow in years!"She told her trying to hand them back. "It's like riding a bike, you never forget." Sango said.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and threw the arrows over her shoulder. "It's probably nothing. Just me being paranoid." Kagome reassured. Sango nodded and watched her walk out of the apartment.

Kagome reached Inuyasha's house in a matter of minutes. Everything was dark and the front door was wide open. _Okay something is not right._ She thought, walking into the house. As she quietly walked the halls, she dropped the bow to the floor and pulled out her gun she always had on her now a days.

She quietly walked into the living room area and looked around. "How nice of you to join us." A evil voice said. With the flick of a light switch Kagome saw Kikyou on the couch. But what shocked her was that Inuyasha was sitting next to her.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, pointing her gun at Kikyou. "Put that thing away. You'll shoot your eye out." Kikyou told her. At that moment a man jumped at her and grabbed the gun from her hands. She looked up at him to see that it was Naraku. "What the heck are you doing here?" She asked, getting to her feet.

"He's with me." Kikyou said, getting to her feet. "Just like Inuyasha here." She said, touching his shoulder. Inuyasha stood up and wrapped his hand around her waist. "Inuyasha..." she said, not knowing what to truly do.

"You were a fool to think you could keep him from me. And a even bigger fool to think I wouldn't kill you!" She yelled. At that second Naraku knocked her back into the hall way and up against the wall. She slid to the floor in pain. "Inuyasha!" She yelled, dodging another of Naraku's attacks.

_What is wrong with Inuyasha?_ She asked her self. Naraku went to punch her, but she placed her feet on his chest and kicked him back. At that moment she saw the bow on the floor. She ran over and quickly grabbed it off the floor. She grabbed an arrow and aimed it at Naraku.

Kikyou only let out a laugh at her attempt to fight back. She quickly shot the arrow, but it only fell to the floor. Another laughed echoed from the living room. Naraku's arm morphed into a blade and he went to cut her. Kagome ducked and the blade went into the wall, getting stuck. She quickly ran into the living room and went over to Inuyasha. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She yelled, shaking him.

"Do not forget the battle sweet wench." Kikyou said beside Inuyasha. Kagome quickly turned around in time to be cut across her middle by Naraku's blade. She fell to the floor in pain. She could only see Inuyasha beside her. She reached up and grabbed his hand. "Inuyasha...help...me." She cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We'll leave you to die in silence." Kikyou told her, walking away. Inuyasha did not move. He looked down at her. Kagome looked into his eyes to see that they were glazed over and emotionless. "Come Inuyasha." Kikyou's voice commanded. Inuyasha then wrench his hand from Kagome's grasp and walked out of the room. The Kagome's vision blurred and then blacked out.


	26. Chapter 26: The Chase Begins

1I know I've said this so many times before, but I am so sorry! My summer has been hectic as hell! But I've been thinking about this chapter and I think I know where I'm taking this. And I think it might be only a couple more chapters until the end, so lets get this chapter going.

Chapter 26: The Chase Begins

Kagome opened her eyes to a blinding whiteness. She sat up slowly to see that she was not in pain. She looked around and gave a sigh. She was back in the white place with that strange girl. But the girl was no where in sight. But that didn't mean much. Kana was just as white as the place, so she was rather hard to see.

Kagome got to her feet and began to walk. As she took a step, it echoed endlessly. With another step, another endless echo. She walked in silence, with only the sound of her footsteps. But soon she came to a stop and just stood there. Where was she planning on going? By the looks of things, it was just never ending.

Sango sat on the couch, eating the last bite of her soft taco from Taco Bell. Her late night craving satisfied, she sat and watched the last of You've Got Mail. But as time passed, her mind started to drift back to Kagome. Had she ditched her for Inuyasha? She giggled at the thought. They needed to be together. They were cute together.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of knocking on the door. Why didn't Kagome use her key? Shrugging her shoulders, Sango got up and answered the door, surprised at who was standing there.

"Kouga?" Kouga only stood there at her question. "What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning on the door. "I need to speak with Kagome." He told her, rudely pushing by her. Sango glared at his back and answered," Well, I'm afraid she has gone to see Inuyasha."

Kouga turned and glared right back at her. "She went to see that mutt?" He growled, pulling his hands into tight fists. "Yes." She said simply. "And your not going to bother them." Sango then closed the door and locked it. "I can just tear that door down. "Unless you want to pay the manager 500 in damages, I suggest you not."

Kouga's glare intensified, but she simply motioned for him to sit on the couch, which he did reluctantly. As they sat there watching the movie, which Kouga saw no point in why they didn't just meet and get it over with, ayame walked in and sat next to Kouga.

The comfort in the room suddenly lessened and Kouga tried to scoot away from Ayame's touch. "K-Kouga?" She asked quietly. Kouga didn't acknowledge that she had spoke, but with a jab from Sango, he turned and faced her. "What?"

"Do you still not remember about our engagement?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes. "Yeah." he said, turning back to the movie he didn't really want to watch. But as he watched the annoying blonde look around an empty shop that use to be her bookstore, he heard crying. To his surprise, both Sango and Ayame were crying. "What the hell is wrong with you two!"

"This is the saddest part!" Ayame cried, grabbing his arm and a Kleenex. "What? It's a store!" He yelled. "You have to look deeper Kouga! It was once her mom's and her mom is dead now, and that store was a major part of her life!" Sago told him. Kouga let out a low growl as Ayame continued to cry on his arm.

Kagome had been walking for a while now. Nothing had changed in her eyes. It was still white, still lonely, and still annoying. Never had she wished more than to see Kana and her expressionless face. But as she walked along, she saw a tiny black dot in the distance. Hoping it was were Kana was, she quickened her pace.

The dot slowly increased, but was still a great distance away. _How can Kana tell which way is what?_ She thought with annoyance. Kagome then busted into a full out run. As she drew closer, she saw that it was a dark black castle. It looked jagged and was rather dark looking for such a pure place. She came to a stop at the doors and tried to steady her breathing.

As she went to push the doors open, they opened on her own. As she walked inside, she saw a still dark hall. It had blood red carpet, and on the walls hung pictures of devastation. Of wars that had turned very bloody. Kagome walked the hall in silence, staring at the pictures of gruesome death as she moved.

But as she stopped to look at a rather graphic picture of a man having his head cut off, she heard voice traveling through the castle. One was the monotone of Kana. Hoping that she would be getting out of this weird place, Kagome quickly followed it.

Sango was picking up the Kleenex that they had cried on the sad parts, while Ayame picked up all the dishes. Kouga merely sat there, cursing movies like the one he had just been forced to watch. Between Ayame trying to hit on him constantly, and Sango's bony elbows jabbing into him to remind him to be nice, he was going crazy. "I'm out of here."

As he got up from the couch, Ayame clung to him like a leech. "Please don't leave Kouga! I want you to stay!" She pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Kouga merely laughed at her request and dragged her towards the door.

"Don't you dare go to see Kagome Kouga!" Sango warned. As Kouga peeled Ayame off him and let her fall to the floor in tears, he gave her a smile. "Who is going to stop me?" With that, He threw open the door and ran out.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. A small cat demon came out from behind the couch and mewed at her . "Let's go!" The cat gave a roar and turned into a large fire cat demon. Sango grabbed her boomerang from out of the closet and climbed onto the demon. With another roar, the cat ran towards the balcony and flew off into the night air, following the sent of a rather cocky wolf demon.

Kagome walked along the rather cold halls, until she saw a pair of rather large pair of wooden doors. When she got closer, she heard the voices coming from inside. Giving a sigh of relief, she pushed the doors open to what looked like a rather large throne room.

As she walked in, she saw Kana and another woman fighting in the middle of the room. The woman yelling at Kana was dark. Her short black hair was pulled into a rather small ponytail. Her eyes were a ruby red, and she had a permanent scowl on her face. She was wearing a detailed white and pick striped Kimono, and had in her had a large fan.

Both Kana and the woman looked at her as she approached. "Who are you?" The woman asked, a sting in her voice that made Kagome flinch. "Her name is Kagome." Kana answered, showing no emotion as usual. "What is she doing here?" The woman asked.

"She is going to get you out of this situation you have put yourself in." Kana told her. "I haven't lost a soul in 200 years, and your blaming me for this one slip?" the woman barked at her. "Relax Kagura, Kagome is going to help us regain Yurokia's soul."

Sango saw Kouga running along the streets at fast demon speed, but she could easily keep up thanks to Kirara. She motioned for Kirara to go down to his level. As the Demon ran along, he saw Sango flying along side him. "Don't make me have to hurt you Kouga!" Sango warned. "You can't do shit to me!" He yelled, speeding up. Sango glared at him and quickly through her boomerang at him, which he dodge.

Sango quickly caught the returning boomerang and motioned for Kirara to get next to Kouga again. "Kouga! Stop stalking Kagome! She doesn't like you that way! But ayame does! Why not go out with her?" Sango argued. "In her dreams!" Kouga laughed, speeding up even more. _Damn that cocky son of a bitch!_ Sango cussed, trying to catch up with him.

Kagome stared at them in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"As you know Kagome, Yurokia soul has been placed into the body of a little girl. Since this has happened, We have been having trouble keeping the souls form trying to escape. When one gets out, they all think they should get out, do you understand?" Kana explained. Kagura only laughed at her. "I have no trouble with the souls in hell!" She told her. "Is that so? Then how did Naraku escape your grasp?" Kana shot, still no emotion on her face.

Kagura only growled at her as she continued, "We need you to seriously hurt the body, so that she is weak enough for us to suck back her soul." Kana told her. "I can't do that." Kagome told them. "Why not!" Kagura yelled at her. "Because the soul for that body is in Kikyou and I cannot kill the body and let her soul have no place to go." Kagome told them.

They both remained silent. "Then how about this. You destroy Kikyou and I take the soul. Then, when you weaken the body enough to get the soul from it, I'll exchange them?" Kana offered. Kagome thought about this, and decided it was the best deal she was going to get. She then shook Kana's offered hand in agreement.

"Very well, now you must return and help us regain proper order over this place." Kana told her, pointing at a door. Kagome bowed in thanks and walked over to the door, opening it. When she did, a bright light came from inside. As she walked through she had to shield her eyes. She made there way through until she couldn't see anything and had to stop. That is when she began to feel light headed and lost track of what was happening.

Kouga had made his way to Inuyasha and the two were now racing to get to his front door. Sango had gotten there first and had managed to block the door from Kouga. "Move!" He growled. "No! I wont let you ruin it for them!" She shot back. "I said move!" He yelled, trying to push her out of the way. "No!" She yelled, fighting to keep her place.

Kagome had become aware of a very sharp pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see the ceiling of a dark room. Her shirt was wet and she was laying in a puddle of something. She tried to sit up, but the deep gash in her stomach protested to any movement. As her vision cleared, she saw that she was covered in blood and that the cut across her middle was very bad. She slowly tried to make her way to the front door, but crawling on her back to a lot of strength that she didn't have.

As she lay there, she heard voices yelling. One sounded just like Sango, and to Kagome's disbelief, the other sounded like Kouga. Taking a deep breath Kagome yelled, "Sango! I need help!"

Sango and Kouga stopped fighting as the sound of Kagome's voice yelled for help. Ignoring the fight they just had, Sango threw the door open and ran in. To Sango's horror, she found Kagome laying in a pool of her own blood with a deep cut across her stomach. "Kagome! What happened!" Sango cried running to her.

"Inuyasha has been brainwashed or something by Kikyou...he doesn't recognized me or anything," Kagome told her, taking deep breaths. "We need to get you to a hospital." Sango told her, trying to help her up. "No!...I just need some bandages and I'll be fine...but we have to go after Kikyou." Kagome told her.

Sango could only stare at her in shock. "You need to go to the hospital!" She urged. "I said No!...but we are going to need help." Kagome yelled. "Who?" Sango asked. "...It pains me to say it...but we need Sesshomaru.":


	27. Chapter 27: Confronting Fears

I'm just going to skip the "I'm sorry"'s because I know your tired of hearing it. I got writers block and it took me a while to work this one out, but I got it. Here it goes.

Chapter 27: Confronting the Fears

Kagome sat silently on Inuyasha's couch as Sango bandaged her wounds. "It's been a while since First Aid class, but I think that should stop the bleeding and keep out infection. I really think you should go to a hospital." Sango told her as she finished.

"We don't have time for that. We need to get to Sesshomaru's quickly. He is the only one that can help." Kagome argued, pulling her shirt back on. Sango shook her head. "I don't even understand what you told me; Kana sucking out souls and Kagura being in charge of hell. It just sounds all too far fetched."

"I didn't think it would to you, but you just have to trust me when I say we need to get Sesshomaru and find Kikyou! Who knows what she is wanting to do with all this power."

Kikyou now stood outside of a rather large business building, Inuyasha stood still beside her and Naraku was glaring around. "What do you think about this place? Is it big enough?" She asked Inuyasha, linking her arm through his. "Whatever you say." Was his only response.

"You were always this way. Hiding your emotions and how you felt." Kikyou said with a sigh. But she shrugged her shoulders and led the way into the building. As they all walked in, a security guard walked in front of them with his hand outstretched to stop them. "I'm afraid you need a pass or appointment to be in here." He said to them. The man was rather portly and hadn't seen to much action on the force. A diet of coffee and doughnuts showed on the front of his shirt and in his scruffy beard.

"I'm afraid that we don't have an appointment, but I think you can squeeze us in." She said with a smile. The man looked at her with a strange and confused look. Naraku hen appeared behind the man with a transformed arm in the shape of a blade at the man's throat. Before the guard could do anything Naraku easily sliced his throat.

An eruption of screams quickly filled the lobby as the blob feel to the floor dead. "If you wish to live you will leave this building. For anyone else, you had your warning." Kikyou yelled to the people. As people ran to get out of the lobby, more security guards filed in, ready for action.

Naraku looked back to Kikyou, a bloodthirsty look in his eye. With a nod of her head, Naraku quickly transformed his arm into a sword like scythe and charged into the swarm of guards. Men's screams could be heard down the street.

Sesshomaru now sat on the couch, papers strewn everywhere. He had missed several days of work and had used all his connections to try and locate Kikyou, but no luck had yet befallen him. The TV in front him, which he had been watching to find any activity on Kikyou, was now silent. The migraine he now possessed was driving him insane and nothing worse could happen. Then the sound of knocking on his door brought him back to reality.

As he opened the door, his stomach turned. On his door stepped was a rather messed up Kagome, a disgruntled wolf demon he did not know, and an angry Sango. "What the hell do you want?" He asked, giving a glare that would make anyone cringe. But Kagome did not falter.

"I know how to save Rin." Was Kagome's only statement, but that was all that needed to be said. "What are you suggesting?" He asked, stepping aside to let them in. They walked in silence, only to come to a stop. The sight of the paper decorated room and days old coffee made her look at Sesshomaru questionably. "I never thought you to be a pig Sesshomaru."

"Tell me what you wanted to say or get the fuck out." He said grunting. Kagome took a step back from the anger in his voice before saying, " I need you to almost kill Rin's body…"

Sesshomaru looked at her like she had just lost her mind. "Get out of my house!" He yelled, throwing the door wide open. "But…" She started, but his venomous glare cut her off. "I will find a way to get Rin back without harming her. And if you even try to kill her, I will hunt you down and kill you slowly."

Kagome went to argue but the look on his face changed her mind. She walked out everyone, stopping before she walked out. "I don't think I can do it Sesshomaru. It's Yurokia…I killed her once…how can I do it again?" She asked, not looking at him. "I don't really care." And with that, he slammed the door behind her.

Kikyou laughed as she walked through the blood stained lobby. "Good job Naraku." She said, looking around. Naraku walked over, his blades transforming back. "You know what I want and I'm growing tired of waiting." He said.

Kikyou gave him a warning glare. "Give me the power you promised! I got you your damn hanyou and killed that pesky girl." He yelled. Kikyou stared then said bitterly, "I don't think so, and your job is not complete."

"What are you going to do if I just kill you and steal your power?" He asked, a blade forming from his arm and pointing it at her. She remained silent, which Naraku took the moment to attack. But as he went to bring down the blade, it was caught be an invisible wall and a blast of power sent him flying back.

"How dare you try to betray me Naraku! If I didn't still need you, you would be in a pool of your own blood, same as them." She yelled. Naraku sat up silently, glaring at her. She then walked to the center of the lobby and raised both arms into the air and the ground around them began to rumble.

Kagome walked silently along the street, Sango and Kouga following silently. "What are we going to do now Kagome?" Sango asked from behind. She went to answer when the ground around them began to shake. "Earthquake!" Kouga yelled, running over to Kagome to brace her. "No…" Kagome said, looking off in the distance. A rather tall business building was glowing dark purple and spikes were jutting out from it as a large gothic style gate came from the ground, surrounding the building. The sky also darkened and people were running away in terror.

Kagome broke free of Kouga's grip and ran to the building. Sango and Kouga quickly joined her, staring up, taking it all in. "Well, I guess we know were Kikyou is." Sango said, staring up. "Kouga, go find Miroku and bring him here. Also fill him in on what has happened." Kagome ordered. "What are you guys going to do?" Kouga asked, looking at her. "I'm going in after Inuyasha." She said, marching towards the building before they could argue.


	28. Chapter 28: Standing Up for Love

Hey Guys. I know your going to kill me at some point, but I do have good news. I'm going to wrap this up in either this chapter or the next. Just depends if I make this super long with detail or not. We'll see how it goes. Okay, so here it goes. And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I just got so lazy and got a serious case of writers block that its not even funny. Okay, so here we go. Please don't kill me while I sleep .

Chapter 28: Standing Up for Love

The easiest part was getting in the building. Sango stood by her side, silent, her large boomerang hanging off her shoulder. Kagome had come prepared for this. She had two hand guns in their holsters under her jacket she wore, and even had a bow and arrows, just in case anything happened.

"Kagome, this is crazy. We can't possible get to Kikyou on our own." Sango said to her, looking around the dark lobby. The lobby was poorly lit with a dark purplish glow. From what they could see, several bodies laid dead on this floor. The floor itself was crack and unlevel. The walls were black and looked moist, as if the wall was bleeding.

"To tell you the truth Sango, I have no clue how I'm going to do this." Kagome answered, starting to walk forward. "Well, those are always the best plans, I guess." Sango answered with a small smile. Kagome smiled a little, not sure how she was going to get any of this done.

She had to some how break the hold that Kikyou had on Inuyasha, Kill Kikyou and get Rin's soul back, and also hurt Rin's body enough to get out Yurokia's soul out. With a sigh, she kept moving. The last thing she needed was to get caught just standing here.

The silence was creepy. No movement was seen as they walked, there foots steps echoing. "I would guess they are on the top floor..." Sango stated, thankful for some sound. "It would be safe to assume that. She always liked being on top." They headed towards the elevator. Kagome pressed the button to call the elevator, hoping that it still worked.With the ding of the

bell, the elevator doors parted and they climbed on. "It seems to easy..." Sango said as she looked around the elevator. "Yeah, but what choice do we have Sango?"

Kikyou sat happily in the suit of the building, petting Inuyasha as he sat quietly on the floor. The room was gold and rich in color. On the far wall were a line of security cameras, which most still worked. As she looked across the screens, she saw the image of Kagome and Sango climbing on the elevator in the lobby. "Oh! We have guests..."

Naraku sat in his chair with a sour expression on his face. "Naraku? Want to go and play with our friends?" Kikyou asked him, a sadistic smile upon her face. He looked up at the offer to kill. "We will you give me ultimate power after this?" He asked, a serious look on his face. Kikyou nodded, her smile not fading. He stood, looking satisfied. "It would be my pleasure.." He then walked out of the room, one of his arms a sword and the other a scythe.

Kouga ran along, Miroku not to far behind. He had explained everything he knew to Miroku, who was quick to get his staff and come to help. As they reached the building, Kouga came to a stop. "They already inside...I hope nothing bad has happened to Kagome..." Miroku came to s stop. "Lets go Dammit!" Kouga nodded and they both ran in, hoping to catch up to them as soon as possible.

The walked into the creepy lobby and looked around. There was no sign of Sango or Kagome around. As they walked around, Miroku gave a disgusted looked. "Kikyou...you bitch..."

Kouga gave a nod of agreement as they reached the elevator. Miroku pressed the call button, but nothing came. Something was wrong with the elevator. "Lets get to the stairs!" Miroku yelled, running over to the stairs.

Kagome and Sango rode the elevator in silence til it suddenly came to a stop. "This can't be good..." Sango stated, grabbing her boomerang firmly. "It's probably because Kikyou changed the building...it's probably stuck..." Kagome said, reaching over and pressing the door open button. The doors open smoothly, revealing a very dark room. As they climbed off, the sound of footsteps echoed on the floor.

As they came to a stop, a set of footsteps drew closer. Kagome reached in her jacket and pulled out her guns, looking around in the dark room, trying to find the person. The shadow of two figures in front of them, made Kagome jump as she aim in that direction. "Freeze!" She screamed, Sango standing next to her, ready to throw her boomerang. The figures threw their arms in the air and didn't move. "It's us! Miroku and Kouga!" The yelled.

Kagome moved closer, her guns still pointed at them. As she drew closer, she saw that it was in fact Kouga and Miroku. "Thank god you guys are here...Are you the reason that the elevator stopped on this floor?" Both Miroku and Kouga shook their heads. "No, we took the stairs because the elevators weren't working." Kouga answered.

"Yeah, something is not right here..." Sango said, looking around. All of them looked around, not being able to see much on the dark floor. Only when the laughter started echoing did they become aware of another person on the floor. The lights kicked on suddenly, and not far from them was a blood thirsty Naraku.

He gave them a sadistic smile, raising both bladed arms in welcome. "Hello boys and girls...I'm here to welcome you to our lovely home..." He walked calmly over to them before leaping into the air and landing in the middle of them and swinging his bladed arms at them, which everyone was lucky enough to dodge. "Kagome! Get to Kikyou! We'll deal with Naraku!" Sango ordered, throwing her boomerang at him, which he easily dodged.

Kagome nodded and ran towards the stairs, heading to the top floor. As she got to the top floor, she tossed the doors wide open to see Kikyou sitting in a big office chair. She was holding Inuyasha's hand as he stood next to her, his blank expression still there. Yurokia was leaning against the wall near the door, a bored look on her face. "Hello Kagome...I see you just left your friends to fend for you...just like old times with your gang..." Kikyou said, a dull smile on her face.

"That is not how it was! Yurokia wasn't supposed to be there! That wasn't how she was supposed to prove herself! She jumped in, thinking that it would get her excepted faster!" Kagome yelled, aiming her guns at Kikyou's face. Kikyou did not flinch at Kagome raising her gun.

"Then maybe you would like to explain that to Yurokia. She's been itching to give you a piece of her mind." Yurokia then stood up from the wall and started to walk over to Kagome. Kagome turned and aimed her guns at Yurokia, but she didn't stop in her approach. "You seriously think you can shoot me! You cried like a baby when I got shot!" Yurokia yelled, pulling out her own gun.

To people outside of this fight, it was a strange sight. A young girl now had a gun pointed at a teenage girl, who had two guns pointed at the young girl. But the anger that came from them filled the room. "Yurokia...leave Rin's body...you had your time and Rin deserves to live." Kagome said, glaring at the young girl.

Yurokia glared sight back, tears of anger going down her face. "How can you call that my time! I was killed before I could fully enjoy my life! And its all your fault!" She cried, her gun starting to shake. "I didn't make you go out to be in my gang. You risked your life, for what now is an obvious mistake. I'm sorry you died...but that doesn't give you the right to steal another young girls body!" Kagome yelled back, fighting back her own tears.

Yurokia looked up at her with innocent eyes, her gun falling down slightly. "It wasn't fair Kagome...you promised to protect me...and when you failed to do that, you promised never to fight again. And yet here you are, a gun pointed at me, ready to fire." Yurokia looked at the floor, unable to stop her tears. "Yurokia...I have to stand up for my friends that are alive now...you dead and you have to go back...please...don't make me hurt you..." Kagome couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Yurokia nodded, dropping her gun to the floor and burring her face in her hands. Kagome put her guns back in the holsters and ran to Yurokia, hugging her in her arms. "That was a very nice speech Kagome..." A soft voice said from behind her. Kagome turned to see Kana standing there, her usual blinding whiteness around her. Kagura also stood behind her, looking as angry as normal. "Please...is there no way to bring Yurokia back to life?" Kagome cried, still hugging the small child. "Do not worry Kagome, she's going to a better place now." Kana said, pointing the mirror at the little girl.

A white smoke suddenly came out from inside the mirror and wrapped around Yurokia, making the child become suddenly still. As the smoke pulled away, it held a bright white orb, which went into the mirror. As the orb left Rin's body, it became limp. "Now, kill Kikyou and I can get Rin's soul back." Kana instructed kindly. Kagome nodded, laying Rin's limp body on the floor softly and whipping tears from her face. Kana and Kagura then faded away once again as Kagome turned to face Kikyou, who looked at her confused.

"Kikyou, it's time for you to pay for everything you've done. For all the pain you've caused." Kagome pulled her guns back out, walking towards Kikyou, who didn't look at all intimidated.

To Be Continued...

Will Kagome be able to defeat Kikyou? How is everyone doing against Naraku? Will Inuyasha be freed from Kikyou's grip? Stay tuned for the final chapter in Do I Love Her!


	29. Chapter 29: Finishing The Job

ALRIGHT! I'm finishing it now! This is the longest story I've ever written, and I want to finish it. I want to thank all my loyal readers who commented on my story. I thank you ever so much!

Chapter 29: Finishing The Job...Dead or Alive...

"Miroku! Behind you!" Sango screamed, releasing her boomerang in his direction. The young Monk turned around in time to see Naraku appear behind him with both blade arms raised above his head. In one swift move, Miroku dropped to the ground in time for Sango's boomerang to fly over his head and hit Naraku back. Kouga then started to kick and punch Naraku repetitively in the air, before jumping back and landing rather hard on the ground. Sango and Miroku quickly ran over to Kouga's side, who was out of breath and growing tired with every attack. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up..." Kouga panted, trying to steady himself. "We have to buy Kagome time to beat Kikyou! Now get up and fight damn it!" Sango ordered, pushing him forward and leading another charge at Naraku.  
-------

Kikyou continued to watch Kagome approach, her guns aimed directly at her head, a smirk upon her lips and her hand slowly petting Inuyasha. "Get your hands off him...now..." Kagome ordered through gritted teeth. Kikyou only laughed as she stood from her office chair, her hand resting on Inuyasha's head. "I don't think so...he's mine, so don't be such a sore loser, and leave..." Kagome gave a growl of aggravation as she cocked the guns and aimed one for the head, and the other for the heart. "This is your last chance Kikyou...give him back..."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow, the situation growing ver interesting to her. "Are you really willing to fight for him?" Kagome stood there for a minute, her glare focused on Kikyou, her eyes burning into hers. "Damn right I will..." Kikyou gave a small laugh at her answer and looked down at Inuyasha. "Well, I don't really feel like fighting, so maybe you two lovebirds should work it out..." at that, Inuyasha got to his feet and grabbed the Tetsuiaga, pulling it from it's sheath and transforming it. Kagome took a step back in shock, not knowing what to do. She obviously couldn't fight Inuyasha! The whole point of this was to get him back alive! As she argued with herself what to do, Inuyasha took the chance to jump at her, sword raised.

The sudden movement snapped Kagome back to the battle and she jumped out of the way in time. "Inuyasha, stop this! Snap out of it now!" She screamed, jumping away from another attack. The blank looked remained on his face. Swing after swing, Kagome tried to get through to him, but he managed to back her into a wall."Inuyasha...please...you've got to come out of this..." Kagome begged, tears coming to her eyes slowly. Inuyasha glared at her before quickly pinning her to the wall by the throat. "Inuyasha!" She cried, trying to pry his hand from her throat. He only squeezed his hand tighter, cutting off her airway. "Y-you...c-can't..."

------

"Sango!" Miroku cried, turning around frantically. Naraku had turned off the lights to the floor, making it impossible to see. "Miroku!" Sango's voice cried, seeming to be far off. He slowly walked forward, his staff grasped firmly in his hand. He tried to sens if anything was around him, ut it was going very well. A sudden cry of pain that sounded like Kouga filled the air and Miroku froze. "Kouga! Are you alright?" Miroku called, turning around in hopelessness. Only silence. "One down...two go!" More laughter filled the air as running footsteps echoed through out and the sound of scraping blades came from all directions.

------

Kagome's vision was starting to blur from lack of oxygen. She had to think quick or she was going to die and all of this would be for nothing. She quickly placed one hand on Inuyasha's hand around her throat and placed another on his arm. With a quickly motion, she turned each hand in an opposite direction, breaking Inuyasha's wrist. He cried out in pain, releasing her throat and stepping back like a wounded animal. Moving swiftly, KAgome ran up to him and threw her arms around him, placing a kiss upon his lips. He remained still in her arms, confused by the act and not sure what the right action would be to take. Kagome then pulled back, not sure if it had worked.

Inuyasha stared at her for a second before blinking a few times. She then saw emotion slowly come back to his eyes. With one last look at Kagome, he closed his eyes and fell to the floor unconscious. With a sigh of relief, Kagome turned to Kikyou, a smirk still on her face. "It seems it just you and me, Kikyou..." Kagome announced, gripping both guns and taking aim once again. "So it seems...but do you honestly think you can kill me...you know for a fact that your little toys don't work on me...I'm already dead..." Kikyou looked satisfied with this, but Kagome was not one to give up. "Yes, this would be true..." throwing her guns to the floor, and reaching for the bow on her back. "...that's why I brought this..." She grabbed an arrow and strung the bow, taking aim right at Kikyou's heart. "Wether it be an arrow or a bullet, it's all the same to me..."

In her mind, Kagome knew this, but she had to draw things out until she came up with a better plan. Thinking hard...she came up with nothing. With the way things looked now, she was screwed. "You're right Kikyou...but what if she had a special arrow that will send your sorrow soul to hell?" A voice asked. Kagura then appeared behind Kagome with an arrow in her hand, ut the arrow appeared different. It was made with a dark wood and instead of a silver tip, it was red and glowing. "You might have gotten away from me once, but you wont do it again..." Kagura then gave Kagome the arrow, which she quickly strung on the bow. A look of appeared on her face and Kikyou began to step back. "Burn in hell you whore!" Kagome screamed before releasing the arrow and landing it straight into her heart.

-------

Miroku and Sango now stood side-by-side, Sango holding an emergency flare she had found in the supply closet. Everything was red and hard to see, but it was better than being in complete dark. "Sango..." Miroku started, not sure how to word it. "Yes Miroku?" She asked, continuing to look out. "I think you should know that..." He stopped, his face going as red as the flare. Sango turned to him, her attention not capture, but when the floor suddenly shook like an earthquake and what looked like lighting formed, they were thrown back. A cry rang out that sounded like Naraku, and a few minutes later the lights kicked back on. "What was that?" Miroku yelled, losing his first train of thought.

The sound of footsteps approached them and around the corner came Sesshomaru carrying the Tokijin. "Where is Kikyou..." He ordered, not looking at them. Both of them turned to each other in shock before looking back at Sesshomaru and saying "Top floor."

-------

Kagome sat on the floor with Inuyasha's head resting on her lap, stroking his hair as if willing him to awake. Kagura walked over to Kikyou's dead body and plunged her hand into Kikyou's chest magically. She then pulled out a smokey red orb, which she grasped firmly in her hand. "Got what I came for..." Without even thanking Kagome, Kagura vanished as fast as she had appeared. But Kagome wasn't paying attention to anyone around her accept Inuyasha. She didn't even truly notice when Kana appeared. "You did very well Kagome. I thank you for restoring the order of the after life. As requested, I shall return Rin to her body." Kana said quietly, walking over to Kikyou body. She then pointed the mirror at Kikyou and the same smoke came from inside. After it wrapped around Kikyou, it pulled out a glowing white orb, which Kana took into her hand. She then quietly walked over to Rin's body and placed the small orb into it's chest. After a few seconds, the little girl opened her eyes and looked around widely. "Thank you Kana...for everything..." Kagome said softly, still looking at Inuyasha. "No Kagome. I thank you." and with that Kana vanished.

The doors to the suit then suddenly flew open and in march Sesshomaru. At the sight of her father figure, Rin jumped to her feet and ran over happily. "Sesshomaru!" She cried, wrapping her small arms around his legs. The man only looked at the small child wrapped around his legs. "Rin...I'm glad to see you're safe...lets go..." The small child nodded up at him and they both left together, Rin placing her hand in his. As they left Miroku and Sango came running in, Kouga limping in slowly behind them. "Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled, kneeling down on the floor beside her. She gave them all a small smile and said, "Hey everyone. I'm hope everything went alright."

"Yeah, Naraku is dead, thanks to Sesshomaru. Kouga got caught with his scyth, but he says he is fine." Miroku explained, helping Kouga sit down on the floor. "Is Inuyasha okay?" Sango asked, looking down at the hanyou in her lap. "I'm not sure...he seemd fine but then he collapsed and wont wake up..." Tears started to come to her eyes as she stroked his hair. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure he is just sleeping!" Miroku yelled encouragingly. Kagome nodded, but silent tears rolled down her face and landed softly on Inuyasha's cheek. Her vision soon became blurred and she closed her eyes, wishing for him to awake. "Could you cut out the water works?" A voice growled. Kagome's eyes shot open and she saw Inuyasha awak, but barely. She screamed with delight as she embraced him, not wanting to let him go. "Did I miss something?" Inuyasha demanded, turning bright red.

Kagome released him and smiled, tears still in her eyes. "I-I was so scared...I thought y-you had d-died!" Inuyasha stared at her before softening and pulling her into his arms. "Kagome, I would never die and leave you alone..." Kagome only sobbed. "And Kagome?" He asked, pulling her away to look at her. "Yes Inuyasha?" She asked, whipping the tears from her eyes. "I just want to you to know...I love you."


End file.
